On My Own
by GothQueen
Summary: She was given a choice and she chose to join the Order. She'll train and fight against evil but not without a cost. She left her family and love, now she's miles from home, on her own Chapter 08
1. The Beginnings

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and the original characters (the characters that are not in the HP series). 

****

On My Own

Chapter One

Ginny gripped the hem of her flowery summer dress. Her chest rose rapidly as her breath came out short and quick. Her heart was beating several times faster than normal. She blinked numerous times, her eyelashes brushing over her cinnamon brown eyes, before she peered cautiously over the corner. 

Ginny's eyes traveled around the room. The room was bigger than the Great Hall with even higher ceilings. The architecture was practically the same with arches supporting the roof. The walls were a earthly toned marble on the bottom and the top half was a sleek, rich wood. Ginny had a suspicion that the bottom half concealed hidden doors. Every once in a while, a suit of armor accented the warm, golden room. However, the focal point of the room was an incredibly large, and heavy, oval oak table. The sides of the oval seated about 15 people each. At the farthest end of the table, the seat of honor, sat an elderly woman in a high backed leather chair. 

" Aglaia, ve all know why ve 're here," a thickly French accented voice snapped. A silvery blond witch stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. " Linh and Haukea were arrested two nights ago. Fudge and 'is 'intelligence'" her arms left their previous position to form quotation marks in the air, " squad 're charging 'em with treazon!"

Her little speech was followed by voices of disbelief and anger. Aglaia, the woman at the head of the table, leaned forward on her dark mahogany scepter. The staff was carved with mythical creatures and there was a crystalline black translucent stone at the top. 

" Alphonsine," Aglaia whispered softly. The French witch, presumably Alphonsine, ignored her. 

" Like I zad before, Fudge must be removed!" Alphonsine snapped, pounding the table with every word. 

" Alphonsine has a point," an all too familiar voice chimed in. Ginny stared wide eyed at her father. He stood up and leaned on the table. " Fudge has been nothing but a burden. He will not see the danger Voldemort poses over the our survival. I can order a Sniper to take him out. But, I think it's, unanimous that Fudge's death will benefit our society. We'll get rid off that annoying pompous and replace him with a worthier candidate." 

Ginny shook with horror. This wasn't her father. Her father wasn't violent and he rarely ever spoke ill of anyone, even Malfoy. Her father wouldn't even remove the gnomes in the garden or kill off the chickens in the front yard. However, he was purposing to assassinate the Minister of Magic!

" Arthur, Alphonsine. Calm down. We're here to devise a plan to rescue Linh and Haukea. I'm sending Marvin and Gregory to infiltrate Azkaban. Which won't be too hard. Just watch out. Fudge is dead set on taking out the Order so he has Adelmar Garrah, German's top Hit Wizard, to guard their cell. Make sure you stun him several times. Rumors have it that it takes more than one spell to put him to sleep."

Aglaia nodded towards to men with broad shoulders. One had short and spiky gray hair. He wore an open cloak tied over on shoulder. The other had a crew cut with thin glasses.

" Marvin," Aglaia said with sudden realization," can I ask you something? "

Marvin, the man with the gray hair, nodded. 

" It has come to my attention that, without my consent or Albus's, you planted Magick Mines under the Ministry, Gringotts, Azkaban and ,worse of all, Hogwarts. Do you know how sensitive those are? The forger is not the only one who is able to detonate it! You can cost thousands of lives! Have you no shame? Or conscious?" 

Marvin looked quite taken back, as if he didn't expect Aglaia to find out. Ginny gasped and swallowed. She learned about Magick Mines in Defense against the Darks with Moody. They were large flat discs, with a short rod through the center. Once the rod is screwed in and the spell is placed, the mine is active. The disc is usually forged because then the forger can set the time for the mine to set off. Even though they were extremely complex and intricate, they were very sensitive so anyone can set it off. 

Aglaia looked up, her face etched with surprise, and stared at the door. " Who would have thought it?"

" Thought what?" Marvin asked, quite relieved her attention was momentarily distracted. 

Ginny stared at Aglaia and wasn't at all surprise to see Aglaia's hazel green eyes staring right back at hers. Ginny backed slowly away and this movement alerted the other people. Several started moving forward, their wands drawn. Her breath suddenly stopped flowing and her blood froze. 

She turned on her heels and began running down the hallway she came. She was barely aware of the different colored jets streaking past her. She almost reached the door, to rescue and freedom, but she started slowing down. She began stumbling till she completely stopped. Everything was beginning to tilt and wobble in her eyes. There was this slow, painful compressing at her temples. She barely registered that there were snake like tendrils wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles. She saw black closing in from the edges of her vision and she fell into oblivion. 

~*~

"Let me go!" Arthur Weasley roared as he twisted in his chair. His arms were tied to the arms rests and his legs were bonded to the chairs legs. " Let me go!"

" Ve can't!" Alphonsine sighed in exasperation. It was obvious she had told him this many times. 

" Let me go!" he screamed. He hobbled forward, his chair screeching against the hardwood floor. " She's my daughter! I will not let you kill her!"

" You know it's not up to us! Only Aglaia has the authority to carry out executions!" Marvin snapped. He placed a firm grip on Arthur's shoulder. " She was listening to things she wasn't suppose to. If somehow, someone found out she knew something, information from an actual Order meeting, they're want to get to her. Whether they're against Voldemort or not, that will get us in trouble. If the Ministry found out, we'll all be arrest, like Linh and Haukea. If our opposition found out, they'll use it against us. They can set off the Mines."

Arthur shook his head, " She won't tell. Please let her go! Please!" Arthur begged. 

" You know we never change our laws for anyone."

" Just because you were able to hand your daughter over-" Arthur spat venomously. Marvin's nostrils flared and he clenched his hand over Arthur's throat. The others protested and attempted to pulled Marvin off Arthur. 

" I sense a lot of hostility in this room," a light, carefree voice rang from behind them. Marvin let go of Arthur, who sputtered a few times. 

Aglaia walked in, her left hand leaning on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny, now wide awake, was still shaking. She spotted her father and rushed forward. Marvin whipped out his wand and halted Ginny in her tracks. She glared at him and pushed his arm away. 

"Dad!" she cried. She hugged her bonded father. 

" Ginny!" Arthur gasped in surprise and relief. 

" Why isn't she dead?" Marvin asked. 

" It will be such a shame to kill of such a pretty face," Aglaia laughed heartily as she walk towards Ginny. Ginny straightened up and waited patiently at Aglaia's side. Aglaia chucked her affectionately under the chin. " She reminds me of my younger days!"

" Aglaia, I think your memory is disappearing on you. All unwelcome persons who obtain secret information on the Order's missions, agendas, etc, would be executed to prevent espionage," Marvin said. It sounded as if he was reciting it from a manual. 

" Ah! Unwelcome! She won't be unwelcome if she was part of the Order, would she?" Aglaia announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The members stared wide eyed at Aglaia. " Aglaia! You must be joking! Do you know how long it takes to join the Order?"

Aglaia nodded, smoothing Ginny's auburn hair. " My hair was awful! Just a plain dark brown. Just brown. But you hair is beautiful. And you have the most adorable nose!" Aglaia gushed. Everybody stared wide eyed at Aglaia. She was acting as if Ginny was her granddaughter and there was nothing wrong. 

" You must be kidding… she needs at least 7 Armars credits before she can even submit a form for admission to Towerman's Island. That takes at least 6 months! And besides, how will she go?" Marvin asked frustrated. " We can't send her home to ask her mother! I say we just get rid of her!" 

" No!" Arthur screamed. 

" Arthur you know very vell that if ze child has a parent who refuses to let their child go, the child can't step foot with in Neptune's Crown!" Alphonsine shouted. Ginny stared in bemusement around her. Neptune's Crown? What are they talking about?

" She'll have Arthur's approval," Aglaia said pointedly at Arthur. He nodded mutely for he had no choice. 

" What about her muther?" Alphonsine asked. 

" She can't give permission to a dead daughter, " Aglaia explained. She turned Ginny to face her. 

" If you don't try out for the Order, we have to execute you since it's the law. But if you are part of the Order then it makes no difference whether you heard it or not. However, I know Molly Weasley and she won't let her baby girl go to fight the Dark Lord. But if… you are assumed dead, she can't give her refusal to anything you do. Then, you can go get your training with your father's consent. "

There was a heavy silence in the air. The gears in Ginny's head began turning and something clicked in her head. " So this is an ultimatum? Either die or pretend to die and join the Order?"

" It's a tough choice… if you can't decide, then you must be executed. We'll give you a few last days to spend to the fullest. If you choice to join the Order, then we'll do the same thing… except when you leave, you'll know that outside of the training and fighting, is your life and you'll be homesick…"

Ginny looked quietly at Aglaia, " I… give me one month. I'll tell you in one month. I'll spend the rest of the summer with my family, go o Hogwarts, then I'll get back to you with my decision."

****

Notes: I been working on this for a few months now and I been working several hours to make the first chapter just right. Then, my stupid computer froze and the whole thing got deleted. I hoped you really liked it and any type of review is welcomed. 


	2. Coming Back Home

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

On My Own

Chapter Two

Ginny walked several feet in front of her father as she walked up the path towards the Burrow. A few chickens fluttered around, pecking for extra specks of meal. A small bench with peeling green paint was placed at a random spot in the front yard . One side was apparently higher than the other since two of the legs were deformed from one of Fred's and George's inventions. Ginny swept her sad, cinnamon eyes over her lopsided home. True, sometimes the other family members were too close for comfort, especially since she was the only girl, but it was home and she loved everyone of its occupants with all her heart. It clenched her heart to know that in a month, she would not see it again. 

She trudged towards the front door, moving her skirt so that it didn't get caught in the weeds that lined the path. She remembered fondly back to the time when she was five and the weeds had caught on her prettiest dress. She hadn't noticed and continued to move, tearing her dress. She had cried all night since new dresses only came once in a while in the Burrow. Her brothers turned up and produced a messily, horrible looking mended dress. 

She smiled with amusement. The dress was a pearly pink and they had used black threaded. Bill and Charlie did most of the labor, but her other brothers helped write a 'Feel Better Card' with Percy spell checking. All these memories she had, situated around her family. How was she ever going to leave it behind?

A sudden movement from the checkered curtains diverted her attention back to the front door. It swung open, revealing six red headed males, and a stampede aroused. Her brothers clambered down the path and engulfed her a bear hug. Bill, being the oldest, swung her around and muttered reproachful words. 

She was vaguely aware of being passed around, suffocating in her brothers' grateful hugs. 

" Where have you been?" a shrill voice shrieked. The group paused and watched fearfully at their mother. " Virginia Antoinette Weasley! How dare you? I expected this from one of your brothers but never you! Disappearing at night, bed empty in the morning, no note!" Molly screamed vividly. 

Ginny's eyes fixed on her mother. The only females in this household were the ones with the largest temper, Ginny being number one. " I woke up at night and couldn't go back to sleep. Went for a walk in the glen, decided to pick up a few things in the town… I'm safe, there's no problem."

Percy, who earlier was brushing away imaginary specks of dust as if they were remnants of worry, put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

" No problem! No problem! You do not go outside in the dark and not show up after everyone was worried sick about you, acting as if it was nothing. And do not look at me like that, young lady! You could have been lost! You could have been taken! There are bad people out there!" Molly instructed, her left hand on her hip and her right hand shaking an angry finger. 

" I know there are bad people out there… I learned that quite clearly In my first year," Ginny said. Her tone was cold and warning, her usual twinkling eyes frozen with cold fury. 

There was such a tense atmosphere that a stranger would never believe they were once a happy, blustering family. 

" The only reason I woke up was because I had a nightmare. I nightmare about Lord Voldemort… now if you excuse me," Ginny muttered. She pushed past her family and into the house. Molly took deep calming breaths, her sons watching anxiously. 

" Once she mentions her first year, she can make me do anything. She can make me chop off my head to make her forgive me…" Molly sighed. She entered the house, her shoulders sagging. The rest of the family followed, hesitantly, in single file. 

Arthur Weasley viewed all this with sad, hopeless eyes. Ginny carried the ultimatum around and it hung like a shield around her. He readjusted his glasses and walked briskly up the path. 

Ginny trudged up the stairs to her room, trying desperately not to cry. She hadn't realized how cold she had been until she saw her mother's devastated look. She had no idea why she was so sore. Maybe it was the weight of the present situation or maybe it was because she knew she didn't have much time left, she was getting pent up anger out. Whatever it was, she was regretting it. Once inside her room, she collapsed into the safety of her bed. She clutched her stuffed animals to her side, wanting desperately for Mr. Snuggles to fight away the demons. 

She stared at the patterns on the wall, dancing shadows. The sun was strong and bright, making her white walls gleam like silver. After a few moments of staring at the wall, Ginny closed her heavy eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Harry noticed something wasn't right immediately when he stepped out of the fireplace. Luckily this time, he landed on the feet although he had to crouch a little to prevent losing balance. 

Brushing soot out of his hair, Molly Weasley greeted him fondly. " Oh look at you, can't your aunt cook at all! You're all skin and bones…" she tutted. 

" Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong? It's oddly… quiet…" he said slowly, choosing the right words. 

Molly pursed her lips and dropped her hands. " It's Ginny, " she explained. " She disappeared this morning and didn't turn up until noon…" 

Harry widened his eyes and fear trickled up his spine, " Is she okay? What happened?"

Molly smiled sadly and nodded. " Not a scratch on her… just she was… troubled by… You-know-who."

Harry nodded knowingly, " Where is she?"

" Upstairs in her room, sleeping no doubt. She explained that she woke up at night due to a nightmare and decided to relax a bit by walking in the glen then shopping in town. The problem was… she didn't have anything with her… " Molly said thoughtfully. She shook her head and gazed at Harry, " I never really thanked you for saving my baby… I just wished we got to her sooner. She was only eleven… what I never saw."

Harry heart clenched to see Molly so sad and different from her usual jubilant self. " I'll talk to her. Maybe I can make her feel better. I have nightmares too."

Molly nodded thankfully and hurried him up the stairs, thanking him profusely. Harry took hesitant steps up the stairs. He remembered where her room was from his first visit to the Burrow. His hand closed over the knob and he knocked with his other. There was no answer. He knocked again, sharper and louder. A muffled groaned came through the door and Harry cautiously opened the door. 

" If you're here to yell at me for yelling at Mum, don't worry. I badgered myself enough. Now go away before I hex you into the next century… or last which ever is best for you," Ginny muttered, her back facing him. 

" Ginny?" Harry asked slowly. 

" Yes, it's me! Who else would it be?" her voice sighed as turned over, a tatty and worn looking stuffed cow tucked under her arm. " Harry!" she squeaked. She stuffed the cow away and blushed to the roots of her hair. " I … didn't know it was you…" she stuttered. Her nose scrunched up, wincing in embarrassment.

Harry was slight annoyed. She seemed fine a few minutes ago, a glimpse of a more enjoyable company then a stuttering, blushing little girl. 

" Your mother told me about this morning. And your nightmare? Are you okay?" Harry asked tentatively. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped on the bed, still a little red in the face. " Yes, why else would you come in here? I suppose it's natural to have dreams about him and the thing. I'm fine… just was rattled so much that I need to get out!' she rushed, stuffing her face in her cow. 

Harry smiled. That's a lot better. " Well… I have nightmares too. It helps to talk about them, " he lied. He never really told his friends what was in his dreams, sparing them from the depressing details, even though he tended to forget them. 

" I suppose. Get it off your chest, eh? " she said. " But you don't talk about it… you rarely do. Because if you did tell them, Ron would have told me."

Harry stood at the other end of the room, shuffling from foot to foot. " Don't worry. My brother has a pretty tight mouth except he tends to let things…slip… after a few bottles of butterbeer."

Harry could imagine her smiling mischievously and face half buried in the stuffed animal. " Really?" he laughed. " What else do you get from him?"

" Ah… I know he has a flare for frizzy brown hair Muggle-brown witches. Especially ones that knows how to defend her claim, " Ginny laughed. She took a deep breath and got up. It had took her several moments to collect herself and Gryffindor courage.

Harry's eyes widened and then shrugged, " And how many bottles did that take?"

" I thought he'll leak in his pants from drinking so much!" Ginny laughed, tossing her cow in the air. " What's worse, he remembered the next day and made me Seven Weasley Swear that I wouldn't tell Hermione. He didn't say anything about his handsome little best friend."

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she clapped her hand over her mouth, as if she didn't believe what she said. She blushed so red, Harry looked out the window to see if the setting sun was reflecting off her face. Surprisingly, Harry sported a lovely shade of tomato on his neck and cheeks that put Ron's pink ears to shame. 

" Oh dear…" Ginny murmured. She laughed nervously, loud and quick. The acting took over and she began to really laugh, making her curl up on her bed, choking on laughter. After a few more giggles, she got up again, looking apologetic. " Sorry."

Harry, who was shaking from silent laughter at her antics, said in a trembling voice, " What's the Seven Weasley Swear?"

Ginny looked puzzled for a moment before forming a little 'O' with her mouth. " It's stupid, " she explained, stuttering as she turned another shade of red. " It's a Weasley children tradition, or rule. If any one of us found something out one of our siblings, we make them swear it with our special swear. You have sign a form and the others sign a form. It's stupid, really."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, " Since I found out, Ron made me sign the Mum form. You know, the saying, 'Mum's the word'? Well, it basically says, " I, Ginny Weasley, solemnly swear on my Weasley red hair and freckles that I will not disclose any information on my older brother, Ron Weasley, to Hermione Granger. Shall I breath a word of the forbidden secret, my hair will be turned green and I'll be handed over to Misters Fred and George Weasley," she recited. " The others sign a form saying they know I signed the whole form and everything. It's stupid but it's tradition!" 

She stopped with a pained face on her face. " I'll miss that…" she whispered. 

" What? Sorry, I didn't catch that," Harry said. Ginny looked up at him and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

" Harry… can you leave? I need to do something… thank you, " she muttered. Harry nodded, confused beyond belief, and exited the room. 

Ginny stared at the door, tears streaming down her face. What is she going to do? It wasn't even a day yet and she's already homesick. She didn't die or leave her family behind. Hugging Moo closer to her, she laid on the bed, crying herself to sleep. 

****

Notes: Finally they second chapter is up and it's one of those chapters that are just there to take up space. It was pretty slow since my first chapter lacked reviews…(there were none). I had to rush this one because if I didn't, I'll never continue it anymore. I hope you like it! Please review !


	3. Living it to the Fullest

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

On My Own

Chapter Three

" Ginny, please pass the peas," Hermione said politely, holding out her hand expectantly. Ginny nodded but made no move to pass the bowl. She twirled her fork idly while staring out into space. 

" Gin, did you hear Hermione?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of her face. 

" Yeah… peas…" Ginny mumbled, lifting the bowl up and passing it carelessly towards Hermione. She let go before Hermione got a good hold on it. It shattered into pieces as it hit the ground and the green peas rolled over the shards. " Oh my god," Ginny yelped, as she shot up. She stared down at the shards and at Hermione, covering her mouth with her hand. 

" I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too. I thought you had it… I'm so sorry," Ginny sputtered, dropping on her knees to pick up the mess. Her trembling hands passed over the shards and peas, scooping them up haphazardly. " Ow!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling her hand back and dropping the load. A nasty gash sliced down her palm. 

" Ginny, it's okay. Why are you so skittish?" Hermione said, taking a napkin and cleaning Ginny's wound. Her hazel eyes looked into Ginny's darker one with concern. " Are you sick?" Hermione asked, automatically feeling Ginny's forehead. 

" I'm fine, I just being in a daze, that's all," Ginny lied, she got up and sat back in her seat, her wounded hand gripping the napkin tightly to prevent further bleeding. Her family, Hermione and Harry looked worriedly at her. 

" Ginny… have you been writing in anything lately?" Ron stated bluntly. Hermione's eyes widened and smacked him upside the head. 

" Ginny, he didn't mean that. We know-" Hermione began. 

" I'm fine!" Ginny said firmly. She threw the bloody napkin down, glaring at Hermione. " I don't need you explaining everything to me. Although I'm not at the top of my class, like you are, I do have a mind of my own. I don't need a little know it all, giving me a lecture on everything. If I wanted to be bored out of my mind, I could go sit in a History of Magic class."

Hermione looked quite taken back. " Oh… I apologize…" she said mutely, bending her head over plate, lifting her fork to pick at her food. Ron glared at Ginny and Harry looked at her with shock. 

" How could you say that?" Harry said. Ginny looked away, her cheeks turning pink. 

" I didn't mean it."

" She was only trying to help," Ron put in. He rubbed Hermione's shoulder and Ginny saw, to her dismay, that Hermione's shoulder were shaking. 

" She can't help me with my problem," Ginny said, looking back at Harry. She stared him straight in the eye, pressuring herself to control her crush. " Besides, I have a temper like everyone else. What, is little Ginny not suppose to bite back? Or was it that you didn't know she could? I suppose it's the latter, since you barely know me. It's not like you ever tried, since I'm just here to follow you around like a little lost puppy. If you must know, I'm not mute, I do speak. Of course, you probably thought I was mentally disabled because I never spoken a word to you."

Ginny spat as she pushed back from the dinner table. She kicked the broken bowl away and turned around on her heel. Molly stood up, her face flaming. 

" Virginia Antoinette Weasley! How dare you treat our guests like that? You come back and apologize this instant."

Ginny gripped her fists, ignoring the pain as her nails dug crescent moons in her previous wound. She whirled around, her lips in a thin white line. " First of all, I'm not a mindless child. You don't tell me to come, stay, heel or stop like I was one. Second, I have every right to be that way. You treat them a lot better than you treat us!" 

" You take that back! You know very well that we treat you equally!" Molly screamed, her face red. 

" Ha!" Ginny laughed sarcastically. " Really? What about last year? Hmm? You were ready to empty our vault just to buy dress robes to bring out Harry's eyes but I got stuck with Charlie's old ones. Do you know how mortifying that was? All I ever get is second hand things. Even my wand is second hand!" Ginny shouted back. Charlie and Bill stood up. None of the Weasley children had ever complained about their poverty in front of their parents, afraid of putting pressure on them.

" Ginny, enough with your tantrum," Bill said in a quiet, low voice. Ginny glared at him. 

" You should have at least tried to not have so many children," she shot at her mother. " Out of seven children, I'm the only girl. The baby. Everybody has done something special, always over shadowing me! Nothing I do can compare with them! I needed to be in moral peril for the school to actual remember my name!"

Ginny wrung her hands, her wound bleeding again. Her anger rose, her blood boiling, she felt something snap and a loud pop was heard. 

" Ginny!" Arthur roared, getting up. He swept towards her, dragging her upstairs. " I need to talk to you."

Ginny felt his cold fingers gripped at her arm, pulling her upstairs. She consented, shaking violently. In her room, her father slammed the door shut and she collapsed on the floor. 

" What were you doing?" Arthur screamed. He waved a hand and the sounds in her room were muffled. 

" I have no idea…" Ginny whispered with disbelief. She lifted her eyes and Arthur's heart wrenched to see his daughter cry. " I… just snapped. I don't know…"

Arthur's shoulder sagged and he rubbed his eyes. " Did you hear a pop?" he asked. 

Ginny nodded, " Yes… but what so…"

" You made the cork on the pumpkin juice jug shoot off. Luckily, I covered it before anyone saw it. Ginny, I know this is a difficult time but live it to the last minute. Making everybody hate you is not the way to go."

Ginny curled up in a quivering ball on the floor. " Either way, I lose all of you in one month."

" Some people don't have one day and they spend it wisely. In the end, they die happy."

" I'm not going to die…" Ginny stated firmly. 

" Then, you'll go to Neptune's Crown? Train at Towerman's Island?" Arthur asked. Ginny shrugged. " With your case, you can never leave the Island to go back home, because no one comes back from the dead. We'll move on and you'll be stuck with that one month, knowing that we're out there, living our happy lives without you," Arthur asked, squatting down to look at Ginny. 

" So you'll be happy with me gone?" Ginny asked in disbelief, sitting up. 

" No, but we'll have to move on. I learned, living in one time frame never helped anyone."

" So you want me dead rather than depressed?" Ginny asked, her throat drowning in unshed tears. 

" Baby girl," Arthur said, pulling his daughter in a loving embrace, " I don't want neither, but what can I do? If I could sacrifice myself I would, but after they take me, they'll move onto you. I want you here, alive and well."

" I would kill myself if you died because of me," Ginny sobbed into her dad's robes. " But I wish they gave me longer. I haven't done so much…" Ginny said with longing. 

Arthur pulled backed and looked at his daughter. Rubbing her cheeks comfortingly, he whispered, " Whatever you do, I'll love you. If you choose to leave, I'll preserve your memory as would your mother and brothers. If you choose to go and train, I'll be the proudest father in the world. Whatever you do, I'll love you unconditionally."

Ginny wiped her eyes and tackled her father. " Don't worry. I'll come through. Whatever I do, I'll let you know." 

Arthur nodded and then set his lips in a stern line. " About dinner…"

" I'm on it…" Ginny muttered sadly. She got up, rubbing her face and smoothing her shirt. Arthur got up and squeezed her shoulder. 

" A simple apology is the best," Arthur advised. " Serenity is the most important thing. Even if you were able to recite a sonnet , nothing beats the most truthful words from your heart." 

Ginny sighed, glancing around her room before throwing her door. Walking down the stairs, she paused every now and then, bouncing her foot, contemplating what to say. 

She cleared her throat when she arrived in the kitchen. Every head looked up, regarded her then looked down again. Ginny noticed that the mess was cleaned up and a new bowl of peas were sitting on the table. 

She walked hesitantly towards her seat before plopping down. Fred, who was sitting on her right, scooted away and Hermione, who was sitting on her other side, sighed and turned towards her. 

" I'm not a little know it all, I might know useless facts but I'm not right about everything."

" I know," Ginny said, shrugging. She scooped some peas onto her plate. Hermione rolled her eyes and she scuffed. 

" Those things you said…" Hermione trailed. 

" Those things I said, none of it was true. Well… some of it. But I've been having problems lately and I just been penting up frustration and anger that I just snapped," Ginny explained, speeding up with every word. " And I shouldn't have because none of you were the source of it."

Hermione regarded her and coughed. She passed her eyes over the others and they shrugged. 

" Some temper you got," Fred acknowledged. 

" You got that right," Ginny said, haughtily. She glanced at her mother, who was stirring the sugar into a cup of tea. " I don't mind having second hand things but I admit, I would like one or two things new. Particularly clothes since my brothers' are too big and masculine and a pet. I don't mind waiting for them so don't put what I said to heart, Mum. I know you and Dad work hard to keep our family running. And no one can do a better job. You were able to turn six knuckleheads into well… er…presentable specimens," Ginny grinned. Her brothers retaliated with airborne peas. Even Percy, " and you put up with me."

Her mother stopped stirring and got up. Ginny backed away unconsciously as her mother stopped in front of her. Without warning, her plate was knocked over as Molly Weasley swept her daughter in a giant hug. Ginny gratefully hugged back. 

" Mum, I'm really sorry," she whispered. 

" You're forgiven," Molly whispered back. Ginny pecked her mother on the cheek and sat back down, her hair a mess. Smoothing it, she turned towards Harry, who sat fidgeting with his glasses. 

" I acted like Malfoy," she stated simply, turning back towards her food. 

Harry seemed startled and whispered into Ron's ear, " Was she talking to me?"

" No, she was talking to Hedwig," Ron said, rolling his eyes. " You prat, of course."

" Oh…" Harry said. " Am I suppose to say anything back?" 

Ron looked at him as if he grown an extra head. " You're weird."

Harry stared blankly at him. He turned his eyes towards Ginny and realized that she was staring at him. She smiled and he smiled back. He thought for several seconds before getting up. " Ginny?" he asked, whispering in her ear. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

" Yes?" she answered. 

" Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, casting his eyes over the table. Her brothers were trying to eavesdrop, without success. 

" Sure," Ginny said. Reading his mind, she got up and walked into the living room. Harry followed. 

" You didn't really act like a Malfoy," he explained. Ginny blushed, bending her head so her hair spread over her face. 

" I'm really sorry," she said. Looking up, she stared into his eyes. He looked right back, nearly drowning in the warmth her brown eyes had. " I know haven't tried anything to befriend you so it's not entirely your fault."

She stalled, tugging at a curl before looking away, her face a burning inferno. " I'll like to be your friend, if that's okay with you."

Harry felt a strange flutter in his chest and he smiled. " I have no problem with it."

Ginny looked at him, smiling a genuine and pretty smile. " Me either. Thank you," she said. He was about to open his mouth and say something when she leaned forward and hugged him. " For everything. The other day when you talked to me, being so forgiving and being there for my family. Thank you so much," she whispered in this ear. His arms stuck to his sides as if they were cemented there. 

" Right…" he coughed. She pulled back, her face a little pink before running up the stairs, screaming for Hermione to follow her. Hermione's head popped up from the kitchen, looking curiously at Harry who was rooted to the spot. " Hermione!" Ginny screamed again. Hermione shrugged and rushed upstairs. It took Harry a long time to finally move, and it was to pinch himself. 

~*~

Ginny sat down, scooting over to make room for Harry, sighing with relief to finally be able to go back to Hogwarts. Although, it was a sad departure. The past week was absolute bliss and she couldn't remember when she had a more delightful summer. Even though she received a letter from Dumbledore, outlining everything that was to come fore her, she looked forward to spending more time with her family and friends. 

Since there was a possibility of her going to Neptune's Crown, the basic history of the Order and it's recruitment system was explained extensively to her. If she was honest was herself, it was a lot more interesting than any of Professor Binns' classes. 

Neptune's Crown is made up of four main islands and groups of smaller ones, too small to be mentioned. The largest one, Towerman's Island, where most of the training was held, was surrounded by three islands; Flamma, Aqua and Anima (the three elements in Latin). Flamma, Aqua and Anima surround Towerman's Island in a triangle, with it in the center. 

Neptune's Crown is the source of the Bermuda Triangle. Normally, when ships and planes pass through or over Neptune's Crown, the islands are invisible and no activity can be seen. The disappearances of those planes and ships are the result of several breaches or when a passenger on board has magical protection, resulting in the collapse of the invisibility shields. 

The ships and planes are accumulated for their own use, converting them into magic transportation. The passengers lose ever ounce of memory they hold, with a spell so strong (to prevent a memory breach) that everything in the subjects' memory is wiped out. They are then scattered across the world, many having to have facial changes. 

Although Neptune's Crown's main location is located around the Bermuda area, it sometimes relocates, the explanation for other areas of mysterious disappearances. 

Towerman's Island is named after the large bell tower in the center of the island, roughly the size of the state Rhode Island. It was the first island created, before Merlin's time. It was a prime spot back then, a focal point of natural magic. Over time, the point moved to other places. When the number of residents grew and the Order gained more power, the other islands were added.   
Most residents of the Crown have lived there for generations, their families dealing only in the Order's business. Most are allowed to leave but there was very slim chances of that, since military action without the Ministry's consent is illegal. No one knows about the Crown, it's history and story losing value over time, much to the benefit of the Order. 

The head of the Order is Deputy Commander of the Crown. Aglaia appoints the Chief Commander for when she is away. The present Chief Commander is Gaston Dumbledore, Aglaia's and Albus's eldest grandchild. Imagine her surprise to learn that Professor Dumbledore was married with ten children and numerous other descendants.   
Ginny nodded off, thinking over the information. She closed her eyes, becoming clouded over with sleep. She slipped off to oblivion and her head rested neatly on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at her bent head. He had to admit that she was pretty, with her small, full lips and light dusting of freckles. She had high cheekbones and rosy cheeks. He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders to steady her. 

This was promising to be a surprising year. 

To Be Continued

****

Notes: Ah! Another chapter. I'm pretty proud of this one, although it has pretty overly dramatic emotional struggle. And I think I rushed with Harry and Ginny. I don't know. I would love to hear your comments in your reviews so please do. Criticism will help me improve my work! Thanks to **Lily **( I'm glad it's original because I wanted something that people hadn't read before. You made me jump with glee when you said it was nicely written! I thought it was quite bland! But since I did try to add humor… and you picked it up too!) and **Chrystieluv **(I did! Here's the third chapter! I'm sorry it took so long… this was a long chapter, over 2000 words! Well… since it would really end the story quickly, no, Harry will not find out about Ginny. I won't tell you what would happen, just that a little girl helped Ginny make the decision). 


	4. My Time Has Come

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

On My Own

Chapter Four

" Why must they make us come to Hogsmeade so early?" Ron yawned. He stretched and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned on Hermione, his chin resting on her hair. 

" Ron, wake up, you prick!" Hermione snapped, her face red, shoving him. He stumbled over his own two feet and stopped a few feet away from her. Ginny and Harry laughed at their antics. 

" I don't know, Herm. You looked pretty comfortable there for a second," Ginny said, grinning devilishly. Hermione whirled around, her ponytail swinging like a pendulum. 

" Ginny Weasley if you want to see your next birthday, I advise you to shut up!" Hermione hissed. Ginny looked taken back. 

" It' s not I will…" Ginny muttered. Shaking herself, she glanced up and smirked. " That's what you said when I told you I would tell Ron about this dream you had… fond of whipped cream and strawberries Ron?" Ginny laughed. Hermione shrieked with disbelief and lunged forward. 

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, stepping behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he unconsciously rested his arms over hers. " Protect me!"

He shook with laughter and choked out, " Hermione… stop. Leave Ginny alone. She didn't do anything wrong."

" She said…things…" Hermione sputtered, looking at Ginny with a murderous glare. 

" I did no such thing… you need to get your hearing checked dear Hermione," Ginny said with a aristocratic air about her. Harry grinned and patted her hand. Both tensed, suddenly aware of their position. 

" Sorry," Harry said, reluctantly letting her go. She slipped her arms away and grinned, her face a lovely red. 

" It's okay," Ginny smiled. 

" Come on, it's 11. Maybe we can catch an early lunch and then, we go shopping," Hermione informed, glancing at her watch. 

" 11?" Ginny gaped. " That's so close to 11: 25..." 

" Yeah, that tends to happen, Gin," Ron said, patting her head. 

She wasn't listening. She was closing her eyes and the letter surfaced from her memory. 

__

Time Ultimatum Initiated: 21 of August 1996 - 1125 hours

Deadline: 21 of September 1996 - 1125 hours

Please report to Albus Dumbledore office, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be transported to a secret location where we await your decision. 

" Ginny, what's wrong? Did you forget you need to meet someone?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of Ginny's face. 

__

The one month was up and she had to decide. She didn't have a decision. She didn't want to go and it wasn't a decision. 

__

" I have to go," Ginny murmured, whirling around. 

__

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked, gripping her arm. 

" No…" she paled. She paused. " It's okay. I'm scaring myself. I'll stay for another few minutes before I go meet my friend. I promised to tutor her. I forgot. Sorry," she sighed. Harry weighed her answer before nodding. 

" It's okay-" 

It was as if someone suddenly pushed the ground up as Ginny and Harry went flying up. Harry pulled her towards him and they landed on their side. 

" Ah…" Ginny groaned. She got up and looked around. A large crack appeared down the street leading towards the Shrieking Shack. People began running down towards them, a stampede, running from the source of the eruptions of green light. A crackle, like a cracker, sounded in the ear and the Dark Mark began appearing the sky. 

" We have to go," Hermione said, tugging at Ron's hand. Even though everybody was panicking, the four of them remained deadly calm. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, their fingers linking and their rings showing, bright against their skin.

~*~

****

Time Ultimatum Initiated: 21 of August 1996 - 1125 hours

Deadline: 21 of September 1996 - 1125 hours

Present Time: 15 of September 1996 - 1930 hours

_" Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, " Ginny greeted, balancing a large box in her arms. " I have early Christmas presents for you."_

****

_"This early?" Fred laughed. " Three months early?"_

****

_" Well, these gifts were special ordered. They only make them a few months advance," Ginny explained. " I just got them."_

****

_She opened the box and handed each one of them a velvet box with their initials on it. " Well, open them!"_

****

_They shrugged and opened the boxes. Hermione let out a shriek and a gasp (around the same time). _

****

_" Ginny, this was from the Greek Calmative Talisman!" Hermione stated. She held up the bangle and pointed the flat black stone disc adorning it. _

****

_" The what?" Fred asked. _

****

_" This special necklace Ginny got from her Greek friend," Ron explained. _

****

_" All my brothers got a chain with their initial. The stone is embedded into it," Ginny explained. " The stone has Empathic powers and it relaxes nerve points and pulse points. Keeps you calm in any situation. Mum and Dad got rings."_

" Oy, Harry what did you get?" Ron asked as he clasped his chain on. The 'R' rested neatly over his chest. 

" A ring… just a silver band with the stone in it… going all the way around. About the width of it," Harry said, slipping on the thick ring. 

" Ginny, I know you got something yourself," Hermione said, putting on the bangle over her right wrist. 

" A ring…" Ginny said, fanning her left fingers out. The ring was a thing silver band with a round pearl shaped black stone, embedded in the ivy vine designed setting.

" Greek wizards wear versions of this kind of stone to calm themselves during combat. These work wonders, extremely powerful in stabilizing someone. I'm glad you decided to share it with us," Hermione said, hugging Ginny. 

~*~

Present Time

~*~

__

Screams erupted in the air. Hermione stood a few feet from the gates with Professor McGonagall, covering the students that were running towards the castle. 

"Come on! Run, hurry! Watch out for the other people!" Hermione screamed. 

" Hermione!" Professor McGonagall screeched, pointing over her shoulder. 

" _Avada Kedavra!" _Hermione screamed the first spell that came to mind. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground. She paled, knowing she had caused this man his life but she shook herself. She had better things to do. 

" Ginny, leave!" Ron roared. He ducked as a red colored jet shot past his shoulder. 

" No!" Ginny shot back, throwing another spell over the fountain's wall. Currently, the few defending students had set a barrier, hiding behind the water fountain in the center of town. 

" Go! You can't help us just with the Stupefy spell! Now go and help those who cannot help!" Ron said, throwing a Body Binding spell. Fred and George levitated a large bench and threw it at the Death Eaters, knocking three clean off of their feet. 

" Why are you still here!" Harry shouted, gripping Ginny's shoulder. " Go! If you get hurt, you'll be no help to us! Go!" 

Ginny looked helplessly at them. " Fine, I'll go , only to get teachers."

She got up crawling slightly, kissing her brothers and finally, Harry on the cheek. He seemed stunned but then recovered and kissed her back. 

" Be careful," he whispered. 

" I will… don't worry. See you later," she said back. 

" You will," he said, pushing her away. 

Ginny took a deep breath and waited then she darted towards the gates, gaining speed. The spells shot past her, never landing on their target. She shot past stores and alleys, looking for any teacher that will help them. 

" Mommy!" a distressed little voice called. Ginny stopped and walked several paces back. Her heart completely dropped at the sight of what she saw. In the alley, a little girl, a metal rod protruding out from her body. 

"Oh," Ginny cried. She stepped forward, little by little, before running full out before skinning her knees, sliding on the stone ground. 

" Can you help my Mommy?" the girl asked, pointing weakly at a body sprawled on the ground. The woman was pregnant. 

__

" I not sure," Ginny said, her voice trembling. She felt a warmth rush through her. She slipped off her ring and pressed it in the girl's palm. 

" Hold onto that," she told her. Ginny lifted the girl into her lap, pressing her fingers to the girl's temple. " Tell me you name."

" Sophia," she responded, her eyes closing. " My Mommy told me that bad people were here and tried to get me over the fence," she told Ginny, pointing at over her mother's body. " Told me to go and hide…"

Ginny noticed that the fence was missing a rod. " What's wrong with my Mommy?" the girl asked. 

" Nothing… the bad people just made her sleep. Like Snow White…"

" Where's the prince then? He's suppose to kiss my Mommy," she asked. 

" Well, Sophia, the prince is saving other little girl's like you. They'll be here soon. "

" Are they heroes? Because only heroes can defeat bad people…" Sophia muttered. 

" Yeah… their my brothers too and my good friend. They'll come back and wake up your Mummy. Don't worry…"

The girl didn't answer and Ginny knew she'll never will. She sobbed, lying the girl down, closing Sophia's eyes. She got up and looked up at the sky, the dark gray sky. 

" Professor Dumbledore!" she screamed. After a few seconds, Dumbledore appeared in front of her. 

" Miss Weasley, we must escort you back to the castle. Aglaia is already there and she'll await your decision. 

" I already have one," Ginny whispered. " I going to go train."

Dumbledore looked at her. " I had every intention of just leaving happy but this girl… her few seconds with me showed me that… that what I'm going to work for can save other little girls like her. She … died and she wasn't suppose to. I always had someone protecting me but now, I had someone to protect and I failed."

" You simply came too late," he responded, glancing sadly at the body. 

" I'm going, that's it," Ginny pressed firmly. " I know I'll regret it soon but so be it. I'm going to train and come back, I'll avenge her death."

Dumbledore pulled out a flask and summoned a random Death Eater after putting an invisibility shield on him. A weight knocked into Dumbledore. 

" It's too late to get a Hollow Clone," Dumbledore said. Hollow Clones were inanimate duplicates of a specific subject and they never lasted long. They began deteriorating from the inside out, gaining the name Hollow Clone. " I have Polyjuice Potion and give me your hair."

Ginny took the flask and plucked a strand of hair from her scalp. She stuffed it into the flask and capped it, shaking it furiously. 

" Okay, you can remove the shield," Ginny said. The Death Eater appeared, a Body Bind and Silencing Charm placed on him. She shoved the uncapped flask in his mouth and poured it down his throat. He wouldn't swallow. " Swallow you little piece of-" she spat, pressing down on his Adam apple. He gurgled and the potion slipped down his throat. 

Dumbledore killed him and he dropped to the ground, a duplicate of Ginny. " This Polyjuice Potion lasts 24 hours but still, the effects wear off. We'll directly apply it like paint, from now on."

" Why are you walking around with Polyjuice Potion in your pocket?" Ginny asked, kicking her the duplicate. It hurt to see yourself dead on the ground. 

" I sometimes go out to the slums of the wizarding society to conduct undercover business. I need a cover and the Polyjuice is a perfect solution. They last a long time, no expiration date and the effects wear off after a designated amount of time."

Dumbledore explained. He twiddled his thumbs glazing at the sky thoughtfully. " People don't come back from the dead. Not even in the wizarding world."

" I know…" Ginny said. She was regretting it already but as she rested her eyes on Sophia regret slipped out of her mind. " It's time to go."

With that, she and Dumbledore disappeared. The only memory left of Ginny Weasley was the dead one, laying lifeless on the ground. 

~*~

" Ron!" Hermione screamed. She launched herself into his arms and he caught her awkwardly. " I thought you died! I thought you got hurt! Don't ever do that again!" she cried. She hugged him tighter and let go. " Harry!" 

" Hermione, the both of us are fine. The only one who got seriously hurt was Fred," Ron explained with a tight voice. " Those little bastards hit him with a mild Severing Charm. He'll be okay soon."

" Thank god," Hermione said. " I'm glad you're alright." 

She swept hair out her eyes and her eyes widened when they rested on her bangle. 

" Where's Ginny? She took off after you guys," Hermione asked, looking around. ' Is she helping the others look for people who are wounded or hiding?"

" What are you talking about? We sent her back and she never came back. We assumed she was with you…or she went back to the castle," Harry said. 

" Can't be. We were taking an attendance and Ginny never showed up and we can't make a mistake. Whoever walks through those gates, their names were automatically written down. I just checked it. Ginny's name wasn't on it," Hermione said, her voice raising. 

" She's probably okay. Probably over looked her or she's somewhere helping. You know-" 

" Ron…" George said, coming up behind his younger brother. 

" Jesus Christ!" Ron yelped as he jumped a foot in the air. " What the bloody hell did you do that for? Scared the hell out of me."  
George face constricted in anger and pain, his features paled and all laughter gone from his eyes. " Ron," he grounded out," Seamus found our little sister. The Death Eaters got to her. She's dead."

George's voice broke at the end of the sentence. He rubbed his eyes. Tears slipping underneath his eyelids, he was far from his usual state. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. Did you … did you just tell me… that our little sister is dead? As in no longer breathing and her heart no longer beating?" Ron asked, his lips turning white. 

" Yes…" George whispered. " She's dead."

" She's is not…" Ron whispered furiously as if he and George were arguing over something little. 

" She is!" George screamed. " I saw her with my own eyes! She's dead! Dead! She's gone!"

Ron stood rooted to the spot, staring into nothing. 

" Ron?" Hermione asked. 

Ron shook violently and collapsed on the floor, clenching his fists and tears flowed down his cheeks. " No… no," he moaned pitifully. Ron's collapse triggered George's and both brothers sank to the ground, crying over their sister. Their baby sister who never got to see life, along with the little girl Sophia. 

~*~

Hogwarts suffered twelve casualties, ten from Hufflepuff, one from Slytherin and one Gryffindor. The wizarding world was in a uproar, demanding to know why Aurors never showed up until Dumbledore called them, an hour after the attack. The Death Eaters bodies weren't sent to the morgue, the attendants refusing to embalm, which preserved the bodies, murderers or innocent children. The families of the Death Eaters were dragged into for questioning so the officials had no choice but to cerement them. 

The Gryffindor Tower was so quiet, a ghost could be heard breathing. The Weasleys were dangerous. George had broke Neville's nose accidentally. George had to take a sedative, the stone wasn't strong enough to suppress his anger. The only ones that the Weasley allowed within a few feet of them were Hermione and Harry. Hermione spent most of her time with Ron and he grew attached to her, afraid she'll go away like Ginny. 

The rest of the family was notified and it was worse than Harry's second year because there was no hope. They had her body and no breath escaped from her lips, nor was there a heartbeat. 

Percy spent most of his time owling the Ministry with signatures supporting Fudge's removal. He had spent most of his day in Dumbledore's office with his father, talking and planning. The others just sat around staring into space. 

Harry leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. He remembered the last time he saw Ginny and it haunted him. That promising Ginny he'll see her later was what pushed him to go back, unharmed. But it wasn't him who broken the promise, it was her. 

" It's dinner," Hermione said quietly. She smoothed Ron's hair, who was sleeping on the couch, his arms gripping a pillow like mad. He had been having nightmares with Ginny coming back only to blame him for not being there. For being a horrible brother. Hermione was worse for wear, having to be in Ron's line of sight every waking moment. Now that she finally had time to herself, she retired up to the girls' bathroom to wash up. 

Only moments after she left, Ron woke up with a jolt. He looked around, scanning for Hermione. He panicked when she didn't appear anywhere in the Common Room. " Hermione?" he screamed. "Hermione!"

Harry sat up startled, " Hermione's in the bathroom! She need to…" he didn't finish considering Ron had vaulted over the couch and ran up the stairs. Moments later, he heard a high pitched screamed. 

Ron came back down, the front of his shirt soaked and a stinging red welt across his left cheek. " Why do girls have to be so self conscious?" he growled as he rubbed his cheek. He sat down. 

Harry laughed for the first time days and soon, he got the Weasley brothers to laugh. 

" Walked in on her in the shower, didn't you? See anything you like?" Fred laughed. 

" Couldn't. Once I threw back the curtain, she screamed… god so loud too… and took the shower head and drenched me in water. Then she saw that it was me and slapped me across the face. Then I came down…" he explained, turning so red, the welt looked pale against it. 

~*~

Ginny signed the last form with a tired flourish, thanking the attendant. As swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out into the Waiting Lounging, stretching after a few hours of waiting at the Arrival Plateau on Towerman's Island. The attack in Hogsmeade had sent a flood of new recruits and departing fighters. She sat down in a hard, cold plastic chair. She tapped her fingers to her chin. 

She shifted the duffel bag with her feet, staring at the fray straps. 

" Eh, Ginny Weasley?" a voice asked. Ginny looked up and nodded. The girl that was standing in front of her had waist length blackish brown hair. It was thin and flat but the color gleamed like it was highlighted. She had a tanned complexion with floaty freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She had glasses with thin, gray frames that shield hazel eyes with visible blue flecks. 

" I'm Milan Dumbledore," Milan greeted, sticking out a hand. 

" A Dumbledore?" Ginny blurted. " But you're…"

" I'm Malaysian… well, part. Great-grandfather was stationed for quite some time in Malaysia and he married my great-grandmother there, who was Malaysian. My grandfather also married a Malaysian woman, as did my father. If you didn't I look Asian, you should see my brothers."

" Oh," was all Ginny could manage. 

" I'm Milan," Milan repeated. " Third class War Mage, Two Lashes," she pointed at her neck which had something a kin to a dog collar wrapped around it. The front had a pendant on it and two metal slashes flashed silver against the black. " That's my rank."

Milan picked up Ginny's duffel bag and waved her left arm slowly across the room, " And welcome to Towerman's Island, the jewel of Neptune's Crown."

****

To Be Continued

Notes: The fourth chapter! Whoa! That was so quick… I think I rushed it a bit to much… I hope it was good! And I updated two days in a row! I think I should take a break…


	5. Neptune's Crown

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

On My Own

Chapter Five 

Ginny followed Milan Dumbledore grudgingly, wishing nothing but to be able to curl up on a comfy bed and go to sleep. 

" I know you're tired but this is a great time for you to get used to the island. I'll take you to this night club, the Krypt, where all my friends would probably be. Except for my older brother because he's on a mission in Moscow and my cousin Mallory. She's in Salem for a Wiccan convention."

Ginny nodded dully and groaned inwardly. Her legs were killing her. 

" Don't worry, there's plenty of places to sit at the Krypt. Although the music is really loud," Milan told her. She grasped Ginny's elbow and they weaved though the crowd. " How about this? We find a Portal and we take it straight to the Krypt."

Ginny nodded, thanking Milan profusely. Portals were transportation systems contained in cubicles like Muggle phone booths. Like Floo powder, you announce the destination of your desired location and it brings you to the cubicle closest to it. 

Milan guided her around a corner and they ran to the, thankfully, empty cubicle. Milan slide open the door and they stepped in. " The Krypt!" Milan said loudly. Ginny braced herself as the ground was swept from right underneath her and something clamped on her shoulders, dragging her forward. After several moments, the clamp loosened and Ginny steadied herself as her feet meet the ground again. 

" That's a lot better than Port Key and Floo, I tell you," Ginny said, smoothing her white tank top and she readjusted her black pants. " Although you get quite disheveled," she laughed as Milan combed her fingers though her tousled hair. 

" I know," Milan smiled. " Come on. They're all waiting."

Milan grabbed her hand and pulled her out where several people were waiting impatiently for them to go. The Krypt was a two floor building, the second floor lined with windows and a large metal door leading onto the main floor. Milan knocked her the metal door and it swung open slowly. 

Milan walked briskly, ushering Ginny to hurry up. Ginny smiled at Milan who was jumping with excitement. 

" You seem chipper," Ginny laughed. 

" I should be. I've been waiting to me someone's mentor since mine died," Milan explained, shrugging. 

" Oh… I'm sorry," Ginny said, uncomfortably. 

" It's quite alright. That was a year ago and my mentor taught me many lessons in life. I wanted to be that special to someone, showing them around, teaching the system, the whole thing."

" I guess the mentor position is important," Ginny said, nudging Milan with an appreciative shoulder. Milan blushed and nodded her head. 

" Not as important as your Handler. He or she is like a mini tutor when you don't have classes. They often help with your missions, accompanying you on some of them."

Ginny nodded and Milan lead her up a short set of stairs to an area on the first floor that was slightly higher than the rest. 

" Milan!" a voice called. Ginny looked over and saw a smiling girl, waving her arms frantically. She was surrounded by several people, all of them sitting on couches and plush stools. 

" Tori!" Milan answered back. " That's my best friend, Tori Abrams."

Ginny nodded and followed Milan towards her friends. Spotting an empty chair, she sank thankfully in it. " I'm sorry if this is anyone's chair but I'm dead tired."

The table laughed and Tori shook her head. " No, he's not here yet. Don't worry, we'll pull up another chair for him. He won't mind."

Ginny nodded, smiling nervously at everyone. Tori, Milan's best friend, had tan skin, like Milan, and shocking gray eyes. Her raven black hair glazed her shoulders and vivid red highlights streaked through it. 

" I'm Tori, I assume Milan told you," Tori told her. Ginny gave a nod. " I'm from Hawaii. I'm 16 and an Advanced Auror."

Ginny nodded, the only thing she seemed to be able to do, but her eyebrows were raised. Tori clucked her tongue and turned towards Milan. 

" You didn't explain the ranking system to her!" she accused. Ginny turned towards Milan as did everyone else. 

" What! She just arrived. I wanted her to meet you guys. Just excluded your rank from you introduction. I'll tell her later," Milan defended furiously.

" Ah! My sister is a failure!" a boy laughed. " I'm Sydney, Milan's second oldest brother. I'm 23 and available."

Ginny dropped her jaw and cleared her throat," You might be but my schedule doesn't include fast guys."

The table laughed and Sydney winked. 

" Syd, you are sick. She's not even fourteen!" Milan said hotly. Sydney shrugged. He pushed his glasses up his nose and ran his hand through his light brown hair. 

" But she's so adorable!" Sydney laughed. A boy next to him thwacked him on the forehead. 

" Ignore him. Our mother dropped him on the head when he was a tot. I'm Orlando, Milan's third and last older brother. I'm 19."

" And don't worry about him, he's too fixated on Tori here to flirt with you," Sydney snorted. Ginny laughed and glanced at Tori, who was turning beet red. Orlando was opening and closing his mouth. 

" Don't go to sleep tonight," Orlando growled. 

" I'll be too busy to," Sydney winked. Ginny grinned. 

" On with the introductions. I'm Yami Cheung, Hong Kong. I'm 20. I'm also the idiot who dared to date a guy who flirts openly in front of me," Yami snapped, glaring at Sydney. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and swung his arm over her shoulders. 

" I was kidding," he trailed. 

" Ignore them. She's at his throat every few hours," a girl advised. Ginny noticed that the girl had an identical twin sitting next to her. Both had golden blond hair that skimmed their shoulder blades and warm brown eyes. They had small lips with a slight red pout to them. 

" I'm Leila and this my twin, Selene," Leila, the one who spoke first, gesturing at the girl besides her. 

" We're both 18 and Austrian," Selene chimed in. 

" I have two older brothers, they're twins too. Fred and George are identical to the last freckle," Ginny smiled sadly. 

" We're identical too. It absolutely drives me nuts. We might look the same but we're so different. Leila is extremely laid back and all while I'm very organized. She my completely opposite!" Selene sighed exasperated. She rolled her eyes 

" We're not that different," Leila protested, stirring her drink. She took a swig and wrinkled her nose. " Ugh, I hate this stuff. Milan, get the newcomer here a Roman Temple."

Ginny shook her head, " I don't drink."

" It's alright, there's no alcohol in it. One the drinks in the blue glasses have alcohol in it," Milan whispered. She disappeared to get the drink and Ginny sighed in relief. 

" I cannot take any type of alcohol. The last time I drank, which was rum, I was sick for days," Ginny shook her head pathetically, leaning on the table. The table erupted with laughter. 

" Don't worry, once you start training, you can take any type," Selene informed. " But since that's not a matter of consequence right now, I'll like you to meet my fiancé, Bryan McKain."

Selene leaned her head against a broad shouldered and red-brown haired man. He smiled and lifted his hand in a salute.

" Oy," he said simply. He had a strong Australian accent. " Like Selene said, I'm Bryan McKain, age 25. This here," Bryan said, clapping his hand on brown haired male. Ginny glanced at him and smiled. He smiled sheepishly back, lifting his hand in a wave," is Nicholas, my 18 year old brother."

Ginny nodded, " You're really shy, aren't you?" she asked. Nicholas looked away, his eyes downcast. 

" Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you, my brother is mute," Bryan said tightly. Ginny blushed. 

" Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Ginny sputtered. She put her head in her hands. 

" It's okay," Bryan laughed quietly. " Your not a mind reader so you couldn't have guessed. "

Milan came back with an armload of drinks and Ginny was embarrassed to see that there was only one glass that wasn't blue. Milan passed them out and handed Ginny the drink. She looked down at it and took a small sip. 

" God, it's sour," Ginny sputtered, coughing a bit. The others smiled. She cast a distasteful glance at her glass and set it down, looking at the other glasses. 

" Want a taste?" Leila said, holding her glass up. Ginny nodded slowly, wanting to impress the others. Leila handed it over and Ginny took a sniff. 

The fumes of the alcohol was overwhelming but she smelled a hint of strawberries, "What is this?"

Leila shrugged, " It's just a strawberry smoothie with vodka in it."

Ginny gulped. She looked down at the drink, already ready to throw up. 

" If you can't take it…" Leila started. Ginny held a hand up and stopped her. She raised the glass to her lips and drank. Surprising, the vodka wasn't that strong and it ran down pleasantly cold down her throat. The strawberry taste positively jumped in her mouth. 

" That's good," Ginny said slowly. She set the glass down, her head reeling a little bit. 

" I know," Leila said, clapping her hands. " Thought you couldn't take it."

" That's what I thought. Anyone else I should meet?" Ginny shrugged, pushing it back towards Leila. 

" Yeah, two more. They're brother and sister. Should be here any minute," Sydney said. " Speak of the devil!" 

" Sorry, we're so late. He dragged us behind, complaining about his Asset assignment," a young girl laughed. 

" So you're a Handler now?" Tori asked, amused. 

" Don't be so happy about it. I don't want my Asset. She's a little frigid-"

" What am I, Hayden Lionhart?" Ginny hissed, whirling around in her seat. 

~*~

" Please pray, in a moment of silence, for those we lost on Saturday, September 21st, 1996," Dumbledore said solemnly, his head bowed. The Great Hall followed suit. The silence weaved itself upon the lips of the population of Hogwarts. Unanswered questions, dread and anticipation of Dumbledore's next move gathered in the hearts of the students. 

" In light of recent events, the Ministry has placed Dementors in Hogsmeade for our protection. I ask you not to worry. I will not allowed those creatures to step foot in Hogwarts again. All Hogsmeade trips will be cancelled as for now."

Whispers carried around the room like the buzzing drone of bees. 

" I will bluntly say this and the Ministry and some of your parents will not appreciate this but this was the work of Voldemort."

The Hall erupted with more whispers and all direction was turned towards the Slytherin table. 

" I know that all off you have views on who is on what side. I ask you to put that nonsense to a stop. This is a school where everyone has an equal chance and their own decisions to make. Do not judge a student by his or hers upbringing because that does not decide their fates. Now, unity is the most important task we must achieve. Voldemort works by dividing the world into opposing sides, turning humans against humans. He has no humanity and I know that my students will not resort to his level. I have faith that each and everyone of you will make the right decision to themselves and others. We must not turn against each for we live and breath on the same resources. We must learn to compromise and respect one another. That is what makes us strong and strength is another step towards victory."

Dumbledore gazed around the Great Hall and he sat heavily in his chair, his speech over. He was tired, apparent to all those around him. " Any suspicious activity should be reported to either the teachers or the Head Boy and Girl."

Professor McGonagall stood up, holding a rolled up parchment. "Attention, attention please!" she shouted. She unrolled the parchment and read with lowered eyes. 

" Due to recent circumstances, defense classes shall be offered to those who need it. This is a daily class, after the regular school day. All students who wish to sign up, there will be a sheet posted in your common room."

Professor McGonagall read further down the paper, " Oh, yes. Will the following students see Dumbledore after dinner: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley and Ron Weasley? Thank you and continue with you dinner," McGonagall said resolutely. 

She sat back down and food began appearing on the tables. 

The Great Hall began chattering excitedly and voices from the Ravenclaw table drifted towards Harry, Hermione and the three youngest Weasley brothers. 

" Do you reckon they got Harry Potter down for Advance classes? You know, to defeat You-Know-Who." 

" I suppose. I mean it's always like that, isn't it? But I can't see why Ron Weasley would be called."

"He's the redhead that always tags along with Harry, right?"

" Yes. I hope they don't put him in Advance classes. It'll be a truly sad sight. The guy can't even levitate a feather properly without burping up slugs."

Harry looked over at Ron, who was gripping his butter knife with white knuckles. 

" I suppose they have to ask him about their sister… what's her name, the girl who had a crush on Harry Potter? You know, the timid little girl? The dormouse?" the girl asked exasperated. Harry put a restraining arm on Ron who looked ready to stab someone. 

"Ignore them," Hermione advised, although she was stabbing her chicken with her fork. 

" You know what I heard? Well," the girl started again, " I heard that the girl's body was found in an alley way, several feet behind a little girl. People think that the Weasley was hiding when the little girl came. A Death Eater found them and the little Weasley pushed the girl up front, hoping to save her skin. Pitiful excuse for a Gryffindor I tell you. Couldn't even defe-"

The Gryffindors who overheard her, jumped up. " What were you saying about my sister?" Ron hissed, his arm tensed against his side, butter knife in hand. Her eyes widened and she eased slightly away from him. 

" What did you say?" Fred pressed on. 

" It's extremely rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation," the girl said snottily. 

" You were spreading lies, that's what you were doing. My sister was helping us fend of the Death Eaters while you were running back to the castle with your head hiding up your arse," George hissed. 

The girl dropped her jaw and her nostrils flared," Well. You have to admit, why was she in the alley in the first place? If she wasn't hiding, which is most likely, what else was she doing?"

" She died protecting the girl. She died to save someone she didn't know. She risked her life moving towards the offensive while you were retreating," Hermione grounded out, stepping forward. " She could have gone back to the safety of the castle like many of you did."

Hermione screamed, waving her arms around the Hall. " But no! She stayed and she died! She wasn't suppose to but she did. And then after her death, we have people like you, spreading rumors, ruining her reputation. You disgust me."

The Ravenclaw looked taken back before she opened her mouth again, " You disgust me, you little lying Mudblood."

The Gryffindor erupted with angry words but Hermione beat them to it. Hermione did something so completely out of character, so un-Hermione like that it sent the whole table back down on their seats. Hermione punched the Ravenclaw square in the nose. 

"Ah!" she screamed. She fell back against the table, her hands clutching her nose. 

" Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. The Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table looked anxiously at him. " I will not tolerate this in my school. 100 points taken from the Gryffindor house and 110 points will be taken from the Ravenclaw house."

"What!" the Ravenclaws screamed. 

" I have my reasons. True Miss Granger used an intolerable act of violence but she was provoked. Her late friend just passed away and here, Miss Martins spread vile and untrue things about her. Miss Martins wasn't told to say such things, she acted upon it herself. Miss Martins, go to the Hospital Wing to get your injury fixed," Dumbledore ordered. The Ravenclaw left whimpering with two of her friends accompanying her. " Miss Granger, please keep better control of your temper in the future."

The Hall quieted down but glances were still thrown at Hermione. Hermione sat down, fixing her dinner. 

" That was a bloody good punch," Ron said proudly, sitting down beside her. 

" I know," she said smugly. She winced a bit, " My hand hurts though."

****

To Be Continued

Chapter Six - Taking A Step Forward 

Notes: That's the fifth chapter! I would mostly likely not finish this by the time the fifth book come out. I don't except a lot of people to read my story. But remember, my story will span over several years so you'll see something beyond Harry's Fifth year. 

I'll like to thank my reviewers! 

****

Saerelle- Wow! You reviewed twice! I'm very thankful for that. Firstly, the Bermuda Triangle thingy was just a spark. I have no idea where I got it. Also, you're welcome. I would hate for the story to end so quickly, it'll have several chapters (probably over 20 or maybe even 30). And I'm updating now!

****

HopefulTears - Sorry! I just couldn't end the story like that!

****

Erika Skyfire - Lolx. I don't really want to do that. I'm going to put twists and turns to the story! 


	6. Taking A Step Forward

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

On My Own

Chapter Six

" Do you think they'll stop anytime soon?" Orlando asked Milan quietly. She shook her head. 

" You didn't say that!" Ginny screeched. She picked up her glass and threw it at Hayden. He ducked and the glass shattered into pieces. 

" I did and I'll say it again!" he screamed back. He flicked his wrist and a hazy barrier formed around him. Ginny let out a furious shriek. 

" You coward! Come out now! I'm going to kick you right where it hurts! I'll kick you so hard you won't reproduce in this life, your next life and the ten lifetimes after that!" Ginny screamed, stepping in front of his barrier. He paled a bit but he recovered. 

" You couldn't kick the broad side of a barn," he spat. She screamed frustrated and all the glasses in the room broke to pieces. 

" You come out now! It's not like I asked for you to be my Handler! Imagine my glee," she spoke sarcastically, waving her hands manically, " when I found out you're Marvin Lionhart's son! Oh, I'm so happy!"

" You do you think they're so hostile towards each other?" Leila asked, peering cautiously at them. Ginny had thrown another object at Hayden and it bounced off. Nicholas and Bryan ducked to avoid it. 

" Beats me," Bryan screamed, getting up. 

~*~

Time: Saturday 21st September 1996 - 1430 hours

" Now a mentor is usually of the same gender, that way they can talk to you about problems that your gender faces. She'll teach you the ropes, show you around the islands, and will be there to listen to all your problems. A Handler is there to help you train, an outside tutor from your regular classes. He'll help you with your weaponry, wandless magic, etc. Anything that has to do with your training. Handler can be either gender. To him, you are his asset. He'll also help organize your missions and usually, once you are a War Mage Third Class, he'll accompany you on your missions. Depending on what type it is. A standard operation, where you relocate or exterminate dangerous animals and raids. A class B mission, where the danger increases, is usually an order of rescue, extraction or capture. A class A mission, where there is definite opposition fire and there is always combat," Aglaia explained. 

__

Ginny made a noise, showing that she understood. She swept her hair out of her tired eyes and she sighed. 

" You can rest here for a few hours before going. Or if you want, you can meet your Handler. He happens to be here."

Ginny choose the latter. She wanted to make a friend before going to Neptune's island. Aglaia left to retrieve her Handler. Ginny sighed and leaned back, stretching on her seat. 

" Having fun?" a gruff voice asked. 

Ginny opened one eye and saw a blurry figure. She opened the other and everything came to focus. 

" Not really. Are you my Handler?" Ginny said brightly. She straightened up and observed the person in front of her. 

He was tall and her neck was hurting from looking up. He had a lean built but the black t-shirt he wore hugged his form, showing off his muscles. The sleeves off his arms. On his right bicep, he had tattoo of a silver wolf, raising its snout in a howl. On his left forearm he sported a large King Cobra. Wound around his right wrist was a tail that lead to a furious tiger. 

He had absolutely beautiful golden eyes that was streak with blue-gray hues. His face was chiseled, an outdoor look, with a slack squared looking jaw. He had a sharp hairline, the sides sloping towards the center in a sharp point, with tousled, spiky sandy brown hair. 

" Yes," he drawled. He peered down at her. 

" What's your name? Mine's -"

" Ginny Weasley," he finished. " I know. I'm Hayden Lionhart."

Ginny, who was extending a hand out, withdrew it quickly. 

"Lionhart? As in Marvin Lionhart? That Lionhart?" she asked. He nodded. 

" My father told me plenty about you," Hayden informed. 

" Coming from your father, it can't be good," she responded. 

" You're right. None of what he said was nice," Hayden agreed casually. 

She stood up, hoping to gain a few inches, and discovered that he was nearly a foot taller than her, maybe even more. Slightly irked, she arranged her stanza into a defensive mode. She crossed her arms and stood fully upright. She had always been a little short, edging past 5'3" . Even though most of her family was tall, that trait completely bypassed her. 

" You shouldn't believe in everything that he says," Ginny advised. She looked defiantly in his eyes. He stared back, hard and long. 

" Why shouldn't I?" he asked, still holding the gaze. 

" Because it might not be true," she whispered. She tossed her head back, her head tilted in a superior angle. 

" And what do you know? What did he say?" 

" I don't know," she shrugged. " But not everything can be bad, he could have thrown in a compliment or two," she smirked. 

" Really? All he said was that you manage to deconstruct every law that the Order has and slipped in. You know nothing of our ways. Don't just assume you have privileges because Aglaia has taken a liking to you," he snarled. 

Ginny clenched her hands on her arms, looking at him is amusement, " Shows what you know. I might not know everything but I'm not totally clueless."

" Still, what makes you think you can handle the training? Or qualify at the least," he stared at her. 

" Because I am. That simple. So I didn't have to wait six months like everyone else but that doesn't make me different. At least I have the seven Armars credits."

" Please, seven Armars credits. Anyone can get them," he rolled his eyes. They stopped and looked at her again. She fidgeted. 

I wish he would stop, she thought. 

" How did you get them? And how much in total?" he asked. 

" I got them from Auror preparation camp. I got at least twenty," she stated proudly. 

" How long have you been going to Auror camp?" he asked quickly. 

She rolled her eyes, " I've been going ever since I was twelve. Considering that most people can't even get an average of three credits each year, I'm pretty good."

" Doesn't matter. Just because you were able to exceed in the wimpy division, doesn't mean you'll get through the training on Towerman's Island. I'll be surprise if you even last after one class," he commented cruelly. 

" You're just like your father you know that?" she snapped. " Just as stubborn, arrogant and cruel. I bet you supported him when he handed over you sister. He did that to keep his place, I bet," she blurted, " I bet you did it to exceed in your level. How-"

He flared and pushed her heavily from the shoulders. She was swept off of her feet, landing back in her seat. The force sent the chair back, making her tumble onto the floor. " Ack!" she screamed, as her legs slammed painfully into another chair. 

" Don't you dare say anything like that," he whispered furiously above her. He squatted down and helped her up. She was dazed but she noticed that he was shaking, his hand trembling as it supported her from her lower back. 

" Get off of me," she shouted, pushing him off. She stumbled, nearly falling back on a table. He caught her and steadied her, pulling her upright. 

" I'm sorry," he snapped. " I lost my temper there."

" No, I wouldn't call that losing your temper. You hit a girl after she gave you a mere verbal jibe. How pathetic," Ginny snapped. She wrenched herself free and stood steady on her on feet, waiting for the pain and stars to fade away. 

" That's why you should keep you mouth closed. You offend more people than you think," he snapped. 

Ginny glared at him, only to see that he was looking her up and down. 

" You're okay?" he asked in disbelief. 

" Of course, I am," she said, pursing her lips. Actually, her shoulder was hurting from where he had gripped them and she was sure they were bruising. 

" Either you're a mutant, not human or…" he trailed. " No one could have stood up like you are after a War Mage hurt them. You should be unconscious. Or maybe you're just hard headed."

Ginny flared and stepped forward and did something that would've had Hermione scream with disapproval. She punched him.

A dull thud echoed through the air as her fist collided with his cheek. His head snapped back and he on his rear. 

" You…" he sputtered, clutching his bleeding nose. He looked at her in amazement and hatred. She sniffed delicately and brushed her robes off. Smiling her sweetest smile, she turned and left. 

Hayden sat searching through his sleeveless robes for his wand. He clasped it and pointed it at his nose. " Nutredela," he whispered. White sparks shot out his ten inch, black oak and sphinx tail wand. He gingerly prodded it and winced as shots of pain spread across the left side of his face. That little wretch broke his nose. How humiliating. He prodded it again and hissed as more pain drifted across his face. 

He hated Ginny Weasley.

~*~

Present Time: Sunday 22nd September 1996 0056 hours

" Come out or I'll punch you harder than I did before!" Ginny screamed. Hayden jumped and the barrier broke. Ginny rushed forward but Hayden clasped his hand out his mouth. 

"You punched him?" Sydney asked, laughing. Hayden scowled and pushed her away. She rubbed her neck and glared at him. 

" Of course I did. He was being an arsehole. I punched him good too, right across the cheek. I think I got his nose too, it was bleeding," she said proudly. She raised her eyebrows at him. He flushed red, flexing his fingers tensely, wanting nothing to cut off her oxygen supply so she couldn't speak anymore. 

" Really?" Yami asked. Stepping forward, she order Hayden not to move. 

" What? Why?" he asked. 

Yami rolled her eyes and clutched his jaw. He winced and she pressed lightly on his nose. 

" Don't do that!" he said through gritted teeth.

" It hurt, didn't it?" Ginny said bitterly. " It was self defense, I swear!" she defend when everyone looked at her. " He hit me first!"

To prove it, she dragged down the tank top at her left shoulder. A large ugly, brownish purple bruise appeared. 

" Hayden! You hit a girl!" his sister, Dolly, gasped. He grumbled. 

" She said stuff!" he growled. Yami fixed his nose. 

" That's no reason to hit her!" Milan reproached, examining the bruise. Ginny smirked at him and he felt anger rage through him. 

Yes, he _definitely_ hated Ginny Weasley. 

~*~

" She's not gone!" Molly sobbed. She covered her face in a damp handkerchief. 

Harry shuffled uncomfortably from on foot to another. The Weasley family, him and Hermione were gathering at the Burrow (they were excused from school) for Ginny's funeral. Nothing in the Burrow seemed right anymore. No explosions, no screaming, no nothing. 

The teenagers felt uncomfortable as Molly cried, her eyes red and swollen. Arthur led her out to the backyard for fresh air. Her children, Hermione and Harry sat sad and sober, scattered as the living room. 

Every once in a while, one would glance at the family clock and find that Ginny's hand was rested on "Dead". It was simple, blunt and harsh. 

" Ginny used to roast marshmallows in the fire," Bill suddenly said. He stared longingly at the fireplace as if hoping for Ginny suddenly pop up with a toasted marshmallow in hand. 

" Remember when she set fire to the Christmas tree?" Ron asked wistfully. 

" Had Mum running around like a headless chicken," Fred laughed hollowly. 

Hermione sat like a statue, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. 

" What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked. He brushed some hair out of her face tenderly and let his arm slide down to rest over hers. This action did not go unnoticed but none of his brothers had the heart to tease him right now. No, not now. Maybe later but not now. 

" Nothing," she whispered. She glanced at her watch. " It's time," she said hesitantly. The six brothers stood up. 

Outside the garden, the last of the flowers were writhing and the garden had been cleaned. Molly wanted her daughter buried here, wanted her daughter to be closed to her. Ginny's coffin would be buried behind the large maple tree. She used to spend many summer nights, sitting in the cool shade and eating a bowl of ice cream. 

" Harry, please go get Arthur? Along with you six, " Molly directed towards her sons. " He's fixing…her coffin up."

She croaked on the last sentence, bursting into tears. Hermione ushered them away, putting a comforting arm on Molly. 

Arthur finished dabbing the potion on the duplicate and slowly, the features morphed to match his daughter's exactly. Just to be safe, he poured a little of the potion into the corpse's mouth, forcing it down with some magic. He screwed the cap back on the flask and the liquid swished inside. 

" Mr. Weasley?" Harry's voice called. Arthur jumped and hastily stuffed the flask underneath the body, hiding it in the robes' folds. Fixing it around to make the coffin seem perfectly normal, he turned towards the door that Harry and his sons appeared through. 

" Yes?" he said. 

" Mum said it's time to bury Ginny," Ron explained, his eyes resting sadly on the wooden coffin. 

"Well, then. I suppose," Arthur sighed. " Get a look at her before we close the coffin."

Her brothers didn't move, afraid to move but Harry stepped forward. He stopped at the edged, peering into the box. Ginny was laying perfectly still, her new robes immaculate (Molly had spent the whole day howling about how Ginny couldn't get new robes until now). Her face was pale, drained of all blood. Her hands were clasped over her stomach, her eyes closed in eternal sleep. Harry placed his hand over her hands, her cold hands. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead. Straightening up, he quickly excused himself. Stepping outside, he breath heavily. 

He remembered back to the last time he saw her. He remembered how nice and content he felt when she wrapped her arms around him. He remembered how smooth her lips felt, a little slippery from makeup, and how she smelled when he leaned in to return the kiss. He remembered the tingle when his lips made contact with her cheek. He clearly remembered her small intake of breath when he pulled back. And he remembered how he had pushed her to leave. A sense of guilt and despair crept up his spine as he heard Ginny's brothers come out, all of them supporting her coffin. As they passed him, he brushed his fingers against the unfeeling wood. 

His green eyes watched them walk to Molly. She left too soon, left way too soon, in his opinion. But they didn't have anything, Harry and her, so she didn't leave anything behind. Only him. 

To Be Continued

Chapter Seven - Adapting

Notes: Ah! Another chapter down! Whoa! I'm already on the seventh chapter. I'm such a speedy writer… I should proofread more….

Erika Skyfire - Thank you. I thought it was really good too =D. I'm so conceited. Lolx. I thought it was a light chapter to fill up the spaces, a gradually progress in my plot! Thank you!

****

AndyrRozman - Well, thank you! Thanks for reviewing. Uh… I don't know if Harry would be the one to expose the "truth" but I think it would be a surprising person. Just remember, I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve! You have to read to find out!

Theauthorthatwrites - I'm blushing… I'm in your favorites? Well, here's your update! It's interesting? It should be to make to write almost everyday!

KeeperofTheMoon - If you think that was sad, well here is a fairly sad chapter on my part! I think want to end it the way I ended it but it just came naturally. 


	7. Adapting

****

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

On My Own

Chapter Seven  
  


"Stop moving," Hayden hissed. She swept her foot sideways and it collided with his leg. "Bloody...you..." he sputtered.  
  
Ginny shrugged a shoulder and grinned wickedly. She had been on the island for over a month and was starting her training today.   
  
She shifted her weight from one foot to another, her movements stirring up small clouds of dust. All training was held in the Coliseum, a domed building on the eastern coast of the island.  
  
"Do you know who the instructor is?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hayden didn't answer her and she glared darkly at him. Ginny adjusted her "leash", the nickname for the black collar that went around her neck. She felt nervous as she fingered the pendant in the center of her collar, a brass piece sculpted to look like a goddess. The goddess held a bow that entailed a lightning bolt in lieu of an arrow. The metal lashes, thin stripes of metal pinned on besides the pendant, would be placed there to signify rank.  
  
New recruits, entering from outside the island, usually were older than 17 and had some form of experience. Most were semi-experienced Aurors, coming here for more training, to eventually become War Mages and Strikers.  
  
To enter the training program, a person had to have at least seven Armars. Armars were credits which were given at small defense schools and Auror camps. They were also the basic grading system for beginning Aurors.  
  
Once on the island, one's ranking was an amateur Auror. Completing the course and gaining three Armars was the ticket to being promoted to intermediate Auror. Finish off another course and gain three more Armars credits and you'd be promoted to the advanced level.   
  
Finally, you had to take a test, hand in five recommendations and five Armars credits, to be eligible to apply for the position of War Mage Sixth Class.  
  
The War Mage level had six classes, Sixth being the lowest and First Class being the highest. To be promoted from one class to another, you needed to complete ten standard operations: five class B missions and five class A missions. As your rank increased, so did the amount of missions you had to complete, each time by two.   
  
Lashes were given for extraordinary efforts and accomplishments, so someone's rank was not necessarily relative to the amount of lashes one had.  
  
Strikers were the best and most powerful combat fighters. Requirements were considered mild. You had to be a War Mage Sixth Class with all six lashes. It was required that all academic classes merit a numerical grade of ninety or above.  
  
Before you actually began training as a Striker, you were given an assessment test. So far, it had a failing rate of 53%.  
  
Only Strikers were allowed in the Order.  
  
Ginny sighed restlessly. Finally, the double doors on the other end swung open. The instructor walked briskly to the center and halted to face the class.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, and her heart sank to the floor.  
  
"I am your instructor, Marvin Lionhart."  
  
Ginny turned her head towards Hayden. He looked as surprised as she felt.  
  
Ginny merely glowered. She turned back, seeing red blotches in her vision. _This was not happening._ What luck she had had - first Hayden Lionhart became her Handler, and now this. She just knew that Marvin would pick on her, since he was always sore at her for getting past all the normal regulations.  
  
"First of all, I would like to congratulate each and every one of you," his eyes focused on Hayden and her. She did not like the gleam in his eyes.  
  
"In this class, I'll be teaching you the finer points of weaponry. I'm an experienced forger and I help to create most of the weapons that Strikers use," he introduced.   
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. Strikers rarely, if ever, used weapons. Most of them were skilled in wandless magic. However, in extreme cases, the finest and most well crafted weapons were put to use.  
  
"Tell me," his eyes scanned the class. A total of 24 students, some with Handlers, stood in a wide circle.  
  
"Ah, Miss Virginia Weasley. Tell me," Marvin repeated. "What is the best metal to use for a sword?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth and closed it. She had no clue. "I don't know."  
  
Marvin waited expectantly for the last part of the sentence, but it never came. The edge of his mouth twitched, and he turned to another student.  
  
"Mr. Monte, can you answer the question?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The best metal to use is volcanic platinum."  
  
Marvin smiled and turned back to Ginny. The smile faded. "Do you know why, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, and Hayden snorted besides her.  
  
"Miss Barron?" Marvin asked an African witch.  
  
"Volcanic platinum is extremely strong. Nothing can scratch or dent it, with the exception of magic and the same material. Also, once sharpened, volcanic platinum can slice clean through titanium. It is also light, and easy to manage with magic," she responded.  
  
"Right. Do you get that?" Marvin turned back to Ginny.  
  
The other students peered curiously at them. She realized sulkily that a few of the others had at least one lash.  
  
"Yes," she mumbled.  
  
"If you were to make a shot at a target fifty meters away, how many turns would you make on a Celtic crossbow?" he asked.  
  
Ginny felt relieved. She knew this answer, since Milan had a crossbow at home. Each turn shot the arrow out to a range of thirty meters.  
  
"Two, although that's over shooting it. It'll land-"  
  
"Wrong. Do not attempt to sound smart when you do not know," Marvin snapped. Ginny closed her mouth and she ignored the growing heat on her face.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lionhart. Do you know?" he asked Hayden.  
  
Hayden nodded his head and cleared his throat. "It depends on the weather conditions, the arrow and the shooter."  
  
"Correct. Miss Weasley, what is the basic weapon?"  
  
Ginny couldn't resist, " We don't need any weapons. We could just stick you in the middle of the battlefield, and everyone would take off screaming. It'd do the job, don't you think?" she growled.  
  
Marvin's nostrils flared. "I'd suggest you show me more respect, unless you want to risk demotion. Oh, I forgot, you don't _have_ a rank. Only a few Armars credits- I'll let you keep them."  
  
Ginny flushed and looked at the ground, gripping her fists tightly. "Did you accidentally shoot an arrow up your arse and forget about it?"  
  
"Miss Weasley! I have had enough! For your back talk and disrespect, you will demonstrate to the class our first combat scenario. We will use the basic weapon, the Grip Stick."  
  
Ginny blanched. _What?_ She glanced at her watch. He hadn't even been teaching for twenty minutes!  
  
"Miss Weasley?" he demanded. There was no room for contradiction, so Ginny stepped forward, ready to kick his stuck-up arse.  
  
"A Grip Stick is a heavy metal stick with rubber pads on the end and middle. This is the worst weapon to have in an ordinary combat situation, but the impact can sufficiently daze your opponent," Marvin said while grinning wickedly.  
  
"Murder is still illegal on the island," Ginny hissed as she stood a meter away from him.   
  
Marvin simply smirked.  
  
He tapped his foot on the ground, causing a trap door to open and a large wooden rack to appear. Several types of weapons adorned the rack.  
  
Marvin removed two large sticks and threw a silver metallic one at her. Ginny had to jump a little to grasp both ends in her hands.  
  
She grinned broadly. Marvin simply tapped his weapon against the ground, and the rack disappeared.  
  
"Stand in the center," he ordered.  
  
Ginny followed, her hands shaking slightly. _I'm was going to make a fool of my self.   
_  
"And remember, when you swing, keep the weapon in your hands."  
  
The class laughed quietly at his joke. She scowled and stamped the stick vertically upright by her side.  
  
"Ready?" Marvin asked, crouching slightly as he held the stick out in front of him at an angle.  
  
Ginny nodded, breathing slowly. Suddenly, Marvin shot out, and she barely managed to block the blow. She wrenched the stick up and swung it down horizontally, cracking it against Marvin's weapon.   
  
Marvin responded by knocking her weapon away and thrusting his own forward. Ginny quickly slid down on her feet, and Marvin missed.   
  
Ginny placed her hands in the center, lifting her weapon parallel with her shoulders. She shoved it up and knocked Marvin backwards.  
  
While still on the ground, Ginny swept the weapon towards him, making contact with his shins.  
  
She stood up quickly as she began to gain momentum. Ginny had already seen his shocked expression. She swung the stick and it was blocked several times.  
  
She glanced at Marvin, seeing his face set in deep concentration. He was trained, she knew, but Ginny was determined to make him pay for underestimating her. For making her feel weak and vulnerable, like prey. He doubted her like most of the Order. She sometimes wondered if they would ever look past the fact that she had slipped past all regulations.  
  
Marvin was nervous now, since she was edging with an advantage. She landed another hit, and Marvin backed away slightly to regain his breath. Ginny jumped forward, spinning the stick in front of her. She swept it off to the side, regarding Marvin with a cautious eye. She straightened up and swept the stick at him again. In a flurry of blows, she tuned out any other other thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny felt a bar connect with her calf as it swept forward. She lost her footing, and landed on her back with a painful thud. She barely managed to block Marvin's Grip Stick as it came down.  
  
She ignored her aching back and sat up, ready to stick the weapon straight up his arse when she felt cool metal collide with her jaw. Ginny's head snapped to the right, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Now you'll be dead," Marvin whispered venomously. He pressed the tip of the weapon to her neck.   
  
Ginny sputtered at bit and knocked the Grip Stick out of her way. She sat up rubbing her face, spitting a little blood out from where she had bitten her tongue.  
  
"That was uncalled for! I was already down!" Ginny snapped. She glared up at Marvin, her eyes cold.  
  
"In combat, expect anything," he hissed. "You should have been prepared. You wouldn't stand five minutes in real combat."  
  
"I was not prepared because my Handler is incompetent and a complete mental case. I suppose he takes after his father," she said harshly. She got up steadily on her feet and dragged her heavy weapon up.  
  
Marvin regarded her. "Is that so? Hayden, come and show Miss Weasley just how incompetent you are."  
  
Hayden stepped forward, glaring hatefully at Ginny as he took the Grip Stick from his father.  
  
Ginny clutched her weapon and backed away. She held her weapon out cautiously in front of her.  
  
"Begin!" Marvin said, clapping his hands. He quickly walked to the sidelines, his eyes trained on Hayden and Ginny.  
  
Ginny glanced at Hayden and noticed that his knuckles were pure white from clutching the stick. She stared him in the eye and he seemed transfixed for a moment. Seizing his moment of carelessness, she slammed her weapon down and it dug deep into the ground.   
  
Hayden quickly moved to parry, but saw that she didn't make any move to attack. Ginny smiled at him and he blinked, confused. She planted her left foot deep into the dirt and swung with all her might towards him. Her right leg gave him a good kick as she whirled around the Grip Stick, her hands clutching the top and using it as leverage.  
  
Hayden stumbled, and Ginny wrenched the stick out of the ground before swinging it at him. He quickly dodged it and shoved the end of his weapon at Ginny. She did not see it in time, and it caught her fully in the stomach. The force of it made her drop her weapon. Hayden wrenched it up, hitting her under the chin. Her head snapped back and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Very good!" Marvin said loudly over the commotion.   
  
Ginny rubbed her neck and she forced herself not to cry.  
  
"As you all can see, Miss Weasley here uses fancy tricks to create a illusion of potential and experience. Do not be fooled, for she has never had any defense training. Well, besides from how to ward off vampires and hags, of course."  
  
Ginny looked down at the floor. She got up and threw the Grip Stick at Marvin. "Give me enough time and I'll show you."  
  
"Is that so? Tell me Miss Weasley, how did you enter the island? The top of your class? Connections? What?" Marvin asked.  
  
Ginny stared at him, hoping beyond hope that her gaze would incinerate him right at this moment.  
  
"You slipped past all regulations and came to this island with a gold plaque that Aglaia handed you. You lack everything it takes to actually pull through training. And Aglaia says you have a gift - Ha!" he laughed cruelly.   
  
Ginny clutched her fists and counted to ten. Then twenty- she was running out of numbers.  
  
"You are just a little girl that hasn't conquered all of her demons yet. You're naive, and you don't belong here. You are an embarrassment to my class and instructions!"  
  
Ginny never been put down by a teacher before, and she didn't like it. He expected her to actually start sprouting wings and fly? She wasn't some super human.  
  
She glared at him and she breathed heavily through her nose, "There will be a time when you'll regret that. But by then, it'll be too late to take it back. One of these days, you'll be standing in my place, and you'll know how it feels. So save yourself before it's too late. Stick your head up your arse and start looking for your brain.'  
  
She had said it so seriously, and with such a deadly voice, that the other students slinked back slightly.  
  
She gave one last, dark look at Hayden before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. As she walked, Marvin noticed that each of her footsteps shook the overhead lights. He glanced back at her to see her slam the double doors angrily. A light fixture from above broke and fell. He stopped it, glancing worriedly at the doors.  
  


~*~  
  


"Ginny, that's enough," Milan ordered. She wrenched the glass out of the redhead's hand.  
  
"No, it's not!" Ginny retorted. She snatched the glass and downed the rest of the drink.  
  
"Your first class should naturally be bad. It'll get better," Leila reassured her.  
  
Ginny shrugged and waved her hand.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pitiful sight?" Hayden said, sliding onto a stool. The others looked at him warningly.  
  
"Go away, Hayden," Ginny moaned, placing her head in her hands.  
  
"What was it that you said? That my father would regret it? Well, right now, I think he's in the better position. He's certainly not wallowing in self pity like some people," he pressed.   
  
Ginny ignored him.  
  
"Hayden, stop. Do you always enjoy torturing her?" Milan said, exasperated.  
  
"Yes. Ginny, do you know how much longer the other students stood against my father and their Handlers? They made you seem like a litt-"  
  
"Are you always this obnoxious? Don't you ever get tired of being a pain in the arse?" Ginny said, looking up.   
  
"Or is it that you can't control it? That it's in your genes? 'Cause you are just as cruel, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish and moronic as your father. What can I say? Like father , like son. You lowly coward, I bet you worship your father and want to grow up to be just like him. Congratulations, success isn't so far away."  
  
Hayden stood up and glared furiously down at her. "Don't you ever compare me to my father. He's the only one like that."  
  
"You liar! I bet your whole family's like that and only your dead older sister was different. That's the treason she committed. That's why your father killed her - because she was actually nice," Ginny spat, also standing up.  
  
Hayden grasped her shoulders painfully, "What do you know? What do you know about my family? Huh?" he screamed.  
  
"Hayden, stop!" Milan gasped.  
  
"I bet that's why you're here!" he continued to scream. "Your father absolutely hated you and lobbed you here. Your family is probably dancing with glee to know you are gone! You're just a spoiled brat!"  
  
Ginny stared wide eyed at him, her lip quivering. "What?"  
  
"Your father lobbed you!" he screamed, pushing her backwards. She stumbled and crashed into a table, scattering the glasses onto the floor.  
  
Ginny didn't notice and sunk to her knees, her face in her hands. Her shoulders heaved up and down as sobs racked her body.  
  
Hayden breathed heavily as he stared down at the crying girl. He moved his eyes down towards his hands in horror. "Ginny, I didn't mean to hit you. I really didn't - why can't you just -"  
  
"Hayden, just go away," Ginny cried, getting up. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned against the tilted table. "You're right. What do I know? But what do you know? Besides from the lies your father tells you. The lies that you take right in."  
  
Hayden looked at her, watching her eyes glisten with tears. "I'm sorry, but if you-"  
  
"So it's my fault? My fault?" she screamed. She whipped her face around to face him, her eyes burning with animosity. "You come here with your assumptions and shield them around you like I'm below you! I'm trying my best here, and it doesn't help that my Handler and instructor both hate me!"  
  
Ginny breathed loudly, looking at him. Then she paused, and everything stilled. There were cracking sounds, and all the tables overturned.  
  
With that, Ginny pitched forward and Hayden hastily caught her.   
  


****

To Be Continued

Chapter Eight - Never Ending Cycle

Notes: Another chapter down! Yeah! I'm sorry it took so long, I hit a writer's block period.

****

Alej - Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you are my beta. You helped me make it much better!

Theauthorthatwrites - Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing. 

Erika Skyfire - Hehe. I wanted to put that in. 


	8. Never Ending Cycle

On My Own  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Great Hall was packed full of people, all chattering and shouting excitedly. The House tables had been cleared off to the sides and five desks placed in front of the teachers' table.  
  
" I don't see why we have to be here. McGonagall already told us right? We know what -" Ron began, yawning slightly.  
  
" I don't care. I'm interested in what the other students are going to be doing," Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
A light, ringing sounded through the room and all the students turned their attention towards the front.  
  
A tall, slender and extremely beautiful woman stood, posed like a goddess at on a raised platform. She had olive skin that glowed from the candle lights and her mane of blond hair tumbled down her back. Her eyes were a shocking amethyst, so bright, even the students at the doors saw it.  
  
" I'm Morana Le Fay and I'm a retired Auror. Dumbledore, my grandfather, asked me to lend a hand in teaching you important aspects of defending yourselves. You'll learn things far more advanced than what you are learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which will be dropped if you choose to sign up for this class."  
  
Hermione gasped, " Drop DADA? But it's an important course!"  
  
" I must warn you though. Even if you are willing to participate, it does not mean you are allowed to set foot in my class due to a number of reasons. Firstly, I need your guardians permission. The attack on Hogsmeade was a cowardly and dastardly move on Voldemort's part."  
  
A shudder passed through the Great Hall and several people gasped in horror. Which was a mistake, considering Morana drew herself even taller and glared at the room.  
  
" It is a name. I will not tolerate any of my students shuddering at that fool's name. Fear is a weakness in the Auror business!" she shouted. Several people jumped. " I will continue from where I was before I was rudely interrupted. Many of our world have been in an outrage because of the attack. However, even with several bodies and captives as evidence, the blundering Ministry fails to see the dangers nor admit that Voldemort has indeed risen again."  
  
Even though the students tried to suppress their shudders, several people hiccupped from fear. Morana choose to ignore them.  
  
" And that is not all. They even turned and placed the blame on my grandfather, saying how his preposterous stories, provoked the belief of Voldemort's return in his followers. So I need your guardians permission first thing tomorrow."  
  
" Second. I have high expectations and extreme demands from any of the participating students. I do not care about grades. It's just a mark on a piece of paper, which will mean nothing in combat. I expect everyone to show up at ev-"  
  
" Stop! Stop right this instant!" a shrill voice screamed as the double doors swept open, nearly knocking a few students off their feet. The crowd parted and standing in all her fury was a stout sort of women and a pudgy face that resembled that of a toad. She wore a large floppy pink hat tilted on her mousy hair that was set in curly ringlets. She clutched a clipboard and her quill was poised over the parchment.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" Morana shouted furiously. " Who the devil are you?"  
  
The woman drew herself upright and opened her mouth but was cut off by Cornelius Fudge.  
  
" I should have guess, his honor, his Majesty, the Minister," Morana spat with distaste. Fudge puffed up like a rooster, his face flaming.  
  
" Now see her, Morana Le Fay. as outrageous as your crazy grandfather. I demand utmost respect when you're speaking to me!"  
  
Morana smirked and waved her hand delicately in the air, as if swatting an imaginary fly. " You might demand it, but that doesn't mean I'll pay you any. You are disrupting my class Minister. I advise you to get ou-"  
  
" Now, Morana. be a little more politer to our guests. Ah! Cornelius, what a pleasant surprise," Albus Dumbledore greeted Fudge heartily from his high back chair at the front the room. Fudge glared when snorts and loud coughs erupted all over the room.  
  
" I suppose it is. Let me introduce you to Dolores Umbridge," Fudge gestured at the toad like lady. " The reason for my visit-as you all might be wondering why- is because I'm absolutely outraged that you have the nerve to infect these students with curriculum the Ministry does not approve. Advanced defense classes, eh Dumbledore? Just what are you planning?"  
  
" I'm not planning anything. I just felt-"  
  
" My grandfather felt it was in the best interest of the students to learn to protect themselves when the Ministry failed to do so."  
  
" Morana," Dumbledore said gently. Morana glanced at her grandfather and sighed wearily.  
  
" I..I .absolutely resent that. It was the most unfortunate event. We had no idea that deranged, deserted You-know-who supporters would actually believe in the cock-and-bull that Potter and Dumbledore cook up!"  
  
" That's ridiculous! How dare you!" Morana shrieked as she whipped out her wand. There was a bang and Morana was threw backwards several feet before smacking against the wall. The crowd gave a shocked gasp. Several Slytherins present gave a great whoop of laughter. All of them were silenced when there was a resounding crack in the air and Dolores was lifted up in the air, rising quickly before getting stuck on the ceiling. Morana struggled upwards, her wand snapped in half but her hand outstretched.  
  
" Morana!" Dumbledore snapped. Morana looked grudgingly at her grandfather before waving her hand. Dolores Umbridge gave a earsplitting scream as she rushed downwards. " MORANA!" Dumbledore shouted angrily.  
  
Morana smirked and snapped her fingers. Dolores stopped inches from the ground, so close that when her chest touched the floor whenever she gave a shuddering breath. Dumbledore stood up and pointed a shaking finger at his granddaughter. She looked resentfully at the ground before turning forwards.  
  
" An outrage! An absolute outrage!" Dolores shrieked at the floor. She wrung her arms and kicked her legs. " That's a deliberate attack on a Ministry official!"  
  
" Oh, please, you're still in one piece," Morana snapped. She gently, much to her distaste, lowered her hand and Dolores struggled upright on her feet.  
  
Fudge seem to stare at Morana with a mixture of fear and awe. He cleared his throat, " Yes. outrage. Well. back to the original business. I'm here to inform you that I took the liberty to fire Hogwarts current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and replaced him with Dolores."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment before giving a hearty laugh, " I trust your judgments are correct. Dolores, welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
There was an uncomfortable and heavy silence following his oddly consenting statement. Even Fudge looked taken back, " Very well. I also want none of this nonsense-" he said, shaking his finger at the room.  
  
" That I cannot agree with. Since you're not taking any necessary precautions, I have to teach my students how to defend for themselves."  
  
" There is nothing to protect against!"  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure. Lucius Malfoy is still running around. So is Peter-"  
  
" Enough! Potter! I will not to-"  
  
" Do you think that a group of Deatheaters attacking Hogsmeade is not a threat? Are you telling me that the twelve casualties we suffered were nothing more than the work of deranged minds? That the students who died in the prime of their lives were nothing?" Dumbledore asked harshly. " If the parents find out you are denying their children the right to defend themselves, how will they react? Think about that before you act any further."  
  
A silence fell upon the room again and Fudge was sputtering, his face red and contorted in anger. " You.you.see here Dumbledore. I will not have you badgering me about humanity and such. Yes. it's unfortunate that those students died but you have to admit, you are at fault. If you do not rattle on about You-Know-Who getting back and getting that idea stuck in those kooky minds, maybe those-"  
  
" My sister died and you're blaming it on Dumbledore? Dumbledore was there protecting us and where were you? Sitting cozily on your pompous chair?" Ron asked bitterly. Fudge whipped his head to face Ron, his face still red.  
  
" Ah. Arthur Weasley's youngest son? I had the pleasure of meeting your brother. I'm happy he decided to revoke all those petitions and signatures."  
  
Fudge smiled manically and triumph gleamed in his eyes. Ron, Fred and George paled.  
  
" He what?"  
  
" He wouldn't!"  
  
" He did," Fudge said. He glanced at Dumbledore. " Dumbledore, I suppose we need a little chat."  
  
He turned on his heel and rushed, with Umbridge at his heels, out the double doors.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Concerning the Minister's statement, yes, I did decide to revoke the silly petition. I had originally presented the signatures. He and I had a lengthy chat and he made me see that he is not to blame for Ginny's death.  
  
"Are you believing this?" Fred said angrily as he chucked the unfinished letter in the fire.  
  
"No, not really. not since you threw it in the fire," Ron said quietly.  
  
Hermione glanced nervously at the three brothers and her eyes pleaded with Harry to do something.  
  
" Er. guys. Maybe this is a temporary thing. he'll come to-"  
  
" No! This is not okay even for a moment!" Ron snapped.  
  
" Ron maybe you should calm down. You'll know, Percy has a point, Fudge wasn't the one holding the wand. But he is at fault for not reacting -"  
  
" Hermione, shut up!" Ron snapped. " Shut up with your in depth view on everything. They are all acting as if her death. didn't matter. That it was just some tragic accident!" Hermione, whose hand was raised to put on Ron's shoulder, dropped limply to her side.  
  
" But it's not that what I wanted to say. Her death does matter. But -"  
  
" What is with you and buts? There's nothing more about it!" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermione's eyes looked skittishly around as her face paled and her cheeks took on a rosy color. Her eyes riveted alarmingly in their sockets before she sucked in her breath and left the common room.  
  
" Bloody smart mate. Real smart," Harry said, clapping half heartedly. Ron glared at him and paced in a two foot radius.  
  
" I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that." he glanced at the portrait and waved good bye before dashing out.  
  
" Where can she be?" he muttered. " Library? Yes. library. Hermione. we're talking about Hermione. Of cour-"  
  
" That's stereotyping and I resent that," a soft voice scowled behind him.  
  
" I'm sorry," he automatically said as he turned around. Hermione stood, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as she glared at him.  
  
" I'm really sorry," he said as he moved forward. She held out a restraining hand and he stopped, staring at the hand on his chest. She blushed and removed it.  
  
" What are you sorry about?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ron felt like jumping out a nearby window. " For making you.mad."  
  
" What am I mad about?"  
  
" Me yelling at you."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. " No. not quite."  
  
She moved to leave but Ron cleared his throat nervously, " I'm sorry, okay? Does it matter? At least I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione glared at him. " Yes it does matter. You know what. you acted as if ..as if I didn't care about Ginny."  
  
Ron opened his mouth.  
  
" You did! You acted as if I didn't have a friendship with her. You acted as if I didn't treat her like a sister. You acted as if I didn't care for her at all!"  
  
" I didn't mean it like that! I know you care about her! If you didn't, you wouldn't try to include her in everything we did! You wouldn't be her best friend! I know you care about her! But what you said. that we can't blame Fudge? Do you know how much that hurt? To know my best friend wasn't behind me in everything I believe in or did?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and Ron panicked, seeing tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
" Ron. I can't be behind you 100%. But . but I cared a Ginny, still care about her. And I know how much it hurt you to know she was gone. And now. people are starting to neglect what danger she went through. Ron. I care about Ginny because she's like a sister to me. But I care about her also. because you care about her. and I don't want to see your heart broken. because. my heart breaks to see your heart broken."  
  
Hermione said it so quietly and softly, Ron had to strain to hear her. However, once he comprehended what she meant, his heart thumped wildly against his chest and his blood pounded in his ears. He gazed at her and his eyes softened. She stood quietly, drowsed in moonlight from a nearby window. Her eyes were downcast and her eyelashes were clumped together from her tears. Her cheeks were rosy from crying and her lips were red from her constant chewing on them. Tresses of curly hair fell across her face as she waited nervously for his response.  
  
" Ron, do you understand what I'm saying?" she whispered, moving closer. She looked up at him and quickly glanced back down. " It's alright. didn't expect your dense head to-"  
  
" I'm going to ignore that," he chuckled as he placed his finger underneath her chin. He lifted her face up and brushed away stray locks of hair. " Stop crying. you're too beautiful to cry," he said, kissing her sticky cheeks. She gasped and leaned in closer to him, her eyes closed.  
  
" Please don't be joking," she sighed. Her lip trembled and she pleaded again. " Don't be joking now."  
  
His hand moved awkwardly to behind her neck as he placed his other arm loosely around her waist.  
  
" .No. I won't be joking now. too nervous to," he said, stuttering a little. He cocked his head from side to side, wishing he was a natural at this, to look for a suitable angle. Finding one, he took a deep breath, gathered up his courage and leaned forward.  
  
Their lips touched for a split second when a loud shrieking voice cried, " What could a boy and girl be doing in an empty corridor, at night with no one around?"  
  
Ron jumped and so did Hermione. Their foreheads bumped painfully together. Hermione accidentally pushed Ron backwards from the force and he collided with the wall, bumping the back of his head in the process.  
  
Groaning from the impact and shaking away the stars, he stared menacingly the intruder. Seeing no one in the corridor, he glanced at Hermione with a questioningly frown.  
  
Hermione was wiping her eyes with one hand and the other nervously tugged at a strand of curly brown hair. Her cheeks were flaming red and her neck was slowly flushing with awkwardness.  
  
" Hermione? Um. do you. know who interrupted us?" he asked, looking everywhere but her.  
  
" I dunno. some girl with stringy blond hair. And I think I saw a wand in her hair but she was moving too quickly."  
  
Ron walked up to her and reached for her hand, making her jump. She snatched the hand to her chest as if his touch burned.  
  
" I'm. sorry. You startled me. Um. thanks. Don't you think we need to get back?" she asked quickly. " Yeah. We should," she mumbled quickly, answering her own question. She glanced at him, her eyes glazed over and unreadable. She turned on her heel and began walking quickly towards the Gryffindor Tower. However, she paused at corner and started running back before skidding to a halt in front of Ron.  
  
She glanced shyly at him and stood on tiptoe, wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, " Thanks for cheering me up. You aren't as dense as you look," she smiled against his ear and he shivered from this strange yet pleasant sensation. " But next time, kiss me when we are definitely alone and won't be disturbed. I don't count that right there, a kiss. By the way, I don't fancy knocking heads with you again. You're pretty hard headed," she said, laughing merrily in his ear. She turned and pecked him on the cheek. She stepped down and patted him on the cheek.  
  
" Eh. thanks. I'll keep that in mind," he muttered.  
  
She smiled up at him, her cheeks rosy and hazel eyes sparkling with happiness, before nodding.  
  
" Alright then, you keep that at top most priority in your mind," she said. She turned and walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron glanced up and down the corridor before splitting his face with an ear to ear grin. He gave a whoop of laughter and jumped a foot in the air, waving his arms like mad.  
  
" I got the point this time! I got the point!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Hayden is a jerk! A coward! A nasty bugger! An arse-" Ginny spat as she pounded relentlessly on the chicken with the hammer.  
  
Her roommates; Selene, Leila, Milan and an African girl named Amadi, stared cautiously at her.  
  
" Ginny. don't you think you gave it quite enough pounding?" Milan asked. Ginny ignored her.  
  
" Yeah. I don't like my food to feel as if it were." Leila trailed a little from Ginny's glare," pre-chewed."  
  
" Uh, wouldn't it just better if we just named Hayden, Chicken, so she go pounding him and we can go on with our dinner," Selene suggested.  
  
" Uh. Ginny? I think the chicken is," Amadi glanced at the chicken for a moment, " tender enough."  
  
" No, it's not! It's my turn to make dinner and I'll make it the way I want to!" she shouted. She pounded vigorously on the poultry and gritted her teeth.  
  
Leila ushered her fellow roommates into a huddle and said in a hushed voice, " We can't go on with this! I do not like eating food feeling as if it was pre-chewed!"  
  
" Stop it with the pre-chewed!" Milan snapped.  
  
" Sorry, thought it was funny," Leila said. She shrugged.  
  
" Er. do you think she start attacking one of us when. the chicken turns to. nothing?" Amadi said. The others stared it her with bemusement. Amadi's eyes riveted around the group and her hand flew behind her ear to rub it awkwardly. " Just a suggestion. I'm going to my aunt's for dinner. You have your.pre-chewed chicken. Ta!" she laughed, waving before disappearing with a pop.  
  
" Why is she so mad again?" Milan said, looking cautiously at Ginny, who finally got to the point of starting the stove.  
  
" Well. "  
  
~*~  
  
"Feeling better?" Leila asked as she handed Ginny a cup of herbal tea. " Drink that. It's got ginger. It'll wake you up a bit."  
  
Ginny stared groggily at the mug. She shook it a little and the yellowish liquid swirled.  
  
" My head feels like a ton of bricks.lots of bricks.plenty of bricks," she mumbled, dropping her head on the cold granite.  
  
" That often happens when you have an overload," Leila mumbled absentmindedly. "What. is the tea too bitter? Add a little sugar to it. although it absolutely abolish the fact that it's suppose to be healthy."  
  
" What's an overload?" Ginny asked sipping the tea. She was right, it was too bitter.  
  
" Well. um," Leila glanced at the island's counter top. " Aha! Well, suppose a witch or wizard is like this salt shaker."  
  
Leila sat on a stool and picked up the plain white salt shaker with a black 'S' stamped on it's side.  
  
" So you are implying that we humans have four holes drilled through the top of our skulls?"  
  
Leila scrunched her nose up and laughed, " Stop taking things so literally. Anyway," she unscrewed it and placed the bottle on the countertop between the two of them," whenever a witch or wizard feel provoked, angry, frustrated etc, they release a little magic to relieve the stress or tension in their systems. Sorta making things happen unconsciously. That situation is like. the salt shaker being emptied little by little, like you would relieve the tension. But some people can pent up the frustration and stress, causing lots of tension. Then when your mind and body can't take it, the pent up power is release full blown. Dangerous for the person and those surrounding him or her."  
  
" How does that relate to the salt shaker then?" Ginny said, gesturing to the white bottle.  
  
Leila puckered her lips in thought, " It'll be like," she waved her fingers over the table and picked up the top, " as if someone loosely put it on and the shaker was just waiting for someone to overturn it." Ginny laughed and screwed on the shaker tightly. " Don't want that happening now do we?"  
  
Leila grinned and moved back to the stove, spooning some bacon and eggs onto two plates.  
  
" Here you go, good old bacon and eggs," Leila smiled. She slid the plate in front of her. Ginny nodded thankfully and ate quickly.  
  
" Hum honge," she answered Leila's questioning gaze.  
  
" Right. it's not attractive. oh. but here comes someone who is," Leila said devilishly. Ginny swallowed and wiped her mouth. Taking a drink from her drink while turning to look at the door. The room's door had a square window made out of unbreakable glass. Standing, slightly distorted, was Hayden Lionhart.  
  
Spewing her drink and she gave a loud, dry laugh. She stopped and looked at Leila from the corner of her eye. Leila smiled and shrugged. Ginny dapped her mouth and hopped off her stool. Mug still in hand, she opened the door grudgingly.  
  
" What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
" What? No good morning kiss?" he asked, puckering his lips with mocking kissing sounds. She took the opportunity of splashing him with a little of her drink. He sputtered and wiped his cheek.  
  
" Good enough? I think it was a little wet though," Ginny said, glancing down at her drink. Good, got half a cup of ammo left.  
  
" Yeah. um, I came to say," he said running a hand through his hair," .came to say, I'm sorry. about the pushing you at the Krypt and stuff." Ginny nearly dropped her ammo. " What?"  
  
" Sorry. as in an apology? Sorry is a way of showing or expressing sympathy, pity or regret."  
  
" I don't need a definition of it, thank you. Well, I accept your apology-"  
  
" Oh thank god. Thought I'll never get that over with. Now I can go hit my head against a wall to forget I ever apologized to the likes of you."  
  
" Oh! You are ab-" Ginny growled.  
  
" Good day now," he smirked as he patted her on her head. She stomped her foot and thrust her drink forward. Hayden sputtered, spitting out a little of the drink.  
  
" Ginger tea? Not bad. needs sugar. Good bye!"  
  
And he did something that made Ginny drop her mug. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled and pinched her nose lightly before skipping off. Ginny blinked as she stared at the empty space that previously contained one deranged Hayden Lionhart.  
  
" Ah!" she screamed. She picked up a vase on the table next to the door frame and chucked it down the hall. " Stupid, mental, demented, insane, crazed, dumb, idiot, moron, jerk, -"  
  
" I think some are just synonyms for the others," Leila chirped. Ginny screeched and stomped into the flat. She slammed the door shut and one of the panels of glass fell out of its frame.  
  
" What does he think he's doing? Showing up here. apologizing. acting all giddy. ah! I'm making dinner!"  
  
" Now? But. it's breakfast time," Leila said, watching Ginny shake the ground as she walked to the kitchen. "I don't suppose you want another drink!"  
She ducked as a plate of bacon and eggs was thrown at her.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
